Through a Glass Darkly
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: A retelling of Tim Burton's 1989 Batman. On the night the Joker is born, a lonely little girl is found in the Axis Chemical Plant. Taken in by Bruce Wayne, also a lonely soul, she finds a family. But a dark secret threatens to destroy everything...
1. Crossing Paths

Through a Glass Darkly

First off: copyrights go to whoever owns them.

I have some acknowledges to make. This story was inspired by two stories on this site and I want to recognize them and their authors. They are _Daughter of The Batman_ by lozza1989 and _Friend of the Knight_ series by Sarah Chante. (I really hope you two finish these stories because I really love them. If you're not able to, I'll be more than happy to finish them, just let me know).

Also, this is a tribute to my childhood hero, Batman. I was raised on the Burton films and the DCAU. For some reason, when I was little, I wanted Michael Keaton's Bruce Wayne/Batman to be my dad. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad very much, not ashamed to admit that I'm a Daddy's Girl.

So please enjoy and destroy (constructive criticism please, we're all adults here).

* * *

><p><span>Crossing Paths<span>

It was nighttime at Gotham's Axis Chemical Plant. The air was heavy with the acrid smell of chemicals churning. Footsteps clanked on the heavy metal catwalks, not wanting to fall into the vats spewing noxious fumes below. The two men ahead struggled to keep their coughs quiet. Not that Jack Napier cared what his subordinates were breathing in. He had more important things to worry about. Such as the file of evidence that can send the Boss to roast in Old Sparky at Blackgate Penitentiary. And the little brat was dragging her feet…again…

"Come on, kiddo. We haven't got all night." Napier growled at the small girl he was dragging along. She tightly gripped the stuffed toy elephant that she had carried along. "Start climbing." He shoved her towards a ladder. Using one hand, she began climbing up. Her scuffed Mary Janes slipped on the cold metal and she almost fell down. Napier roughly grabbed the back of her white blouse with its pink embroidered butterflies. He supported her long enough for her to regain her footing before pushing her upwards.

"Hey Jack, was it really necessary to bring the kid along?" One of the men asked from the catwalk above. He was wearing a light charcoal-gray trench coat. Napier didn't care what his name was. Or the other's for that matter. "We could've left her in the car."

"She's small enough to climb into the office. Unless you want me busting the door down with your face." Napier chuckled as he followed the pipsqueak up the ladder. Gray Trench Coat's terse expression made Napier feel…silly. Seeing others' expressions of pain always brought a smile to his face.

The other man, wearing a dark yellow scarf, helped the girl off the ladder. "What if she bolts?" Yellow Scarf asked.

"She won't." Napier said as he got off the ladder and got in front of the group. "Because you saw what happened to Mommy and Daddy when they ran, right sweetie?" He flashed a toothy smile to the girl. She nodded with a gulp. "And you're not going to run away from your favorite Uncle Jack, right?" She didn't say anything; she was either scared or smart enough to be quiet. Maybe both, he wasn't sure.

Aw well. Not that she mattered to him. She was going to end up like Mommy and Daddy anyway. As soon as Grissom got what he wanted from her, Napier would help the little brat gain a pair of angel wings. Or devil horns, the image of the little kid looking like one of those cartoon devils made him chuckle.

Napier got in the lead and yanked the kid's elbow. The manager's office was at the end of the long catwalk. "Damn," Napier heard Yellow Scarf mutter behind him as they walked to the office. "Being around him is like playing hot potato with a live grenade."

"And the grenade is missing its pin." Grey Trench Coat replied as he checked the safety on his AK47. Napier smirked. So they have a sense of humor. He liked that. That also meant he had less reason to kill them should he feel like it. Less reason to say his favorite quote.

* * *

><p>They finally stopped at the end of the catwalk. Tessie was happy, the first time she had been all night long. Uncle Jack, as he called himself around her, finally let go. He wasn't really her uncle. Nor did she want him to be. "Sweetie," Uncle Jack put his hands on his knees and bent them. "Do you know what will make Uncle Jack very happy?" Tessie shook her head. "Inside that office is a special folder. I want you to get it for me."<p>

"Then you'll take me home?" Tessie asked nervously, holding her Babar close to her. She wanted to go home, even though she knew the mess would still be there. At least there, she could hide under the bed with Babar and be safe. At least Mom and Dad were there, or rather what was left of them.

Uncle Jack smiled his creepy smile. "Honey, I never break my promises. I'll personally take you home. Now get going." Tessie tried the doorknob. It was locked. She looked at Uncle Jack, confused. "No, princess. You'll have to go through the window." He pointed to a small open window above the door.

"That one way up there?" She followed his arm with her big grey eyes.

"That's right. Come on, I'll give ya a boost." Uncle Jack's black eyes glowered at her as he interlocked his fingers and offered his cupped hands to her. Taking the hint, she stepped into the makeshift foothold, moving Babar to the crook of her arm.

* * *

><p>High above, a black shadow slipped through an open hatchway in the roof. Quietly, he crouched on the catwalk above the quartet and followed them along. He saw Jack Napier, dressed in his black trench coat and tacky purple trousers. His hunch was right, as always. So Grissom's trying to get rid of evidence. Not if he had anything to say about it.<p>

A flash of pink fabric caught his attention. The shadow looked. Napier was helping up a little girl in a pink jumper with an embroidered butterfly on it. Her brown hair was falling out of its braid and her swollen eyes were red. His stomach set into a knot. He knew what Grissom was capable of. And he also knew that the child's life was in danger. Again, not if he had anything to say about it.

The shadowy figure watched as Napier pushed the girl up to the window. Her chin just came up to the edge of the doorframe. Nervously, she braced herself on the wooden doorframe before stepping over the plane of glass. Sliding down, she gripped the top of the window frame. This wasn't good. Part of him wanted to swoop down there and end it all. But he needed her to get away, just incase they'd start firing when he took them down.

There was a slight whimper. "What's wrong?" Napier asked in a mockingly concerned tone.

"I'm going to fall!" the little girl said. The shadow watched her fingers begin to slip.

"You'll live." Napier said. Just after that, the last of the chubby fingers disappeared. The shadow heard a thud followed by a sharp cry. He sighed, relieved. She'd fallen the last few feet but was safely away. Now was the time to act.

Napier brushed his hands together. "Turn around boys, keep an eye out for trouble." Damn. The shadow thought, watching the two men turn, keeping an eye on the walkway. Now he couldn't sneak up on them from behind. He'd have to wait for another opportunity.

* * *

><p>Tessie winced as she stood up. Her ankles and tailbone hurt from the hard landing. Don't cry, she scolded herself as she stood up. She had just turned eight and can handle falls. It was dark inside the office. "What does it look like?" She called out, putting Babar into the top of her jumper to hold him.<p>

"It has security photographs and a videotape in it. Start looking." Uncle Jack snapped angrily from the other side of the door. Shivering, she began opening drawers, looking for those black and white photographs. Tessie tried to hurry. She hoped he wouldn't get mad. Mom and Dad made him angry before he…

She had opened a file cabinet and was running her fingers over the manila files inside. Her fingers rustled against something familiar. Glossy photographic paper. Was this it? Tessie pulled out the file. Inside were black and white photographs of Uncle Jack and another man moving through the factory. There was also a videotape labeled _Security_.

"Uncle Jack! I found it!" Tessie called out.

"Good girl! Bring it out here!" His praising words had a frightening edge. Tessie tried to unlock the door, but it became clear that she needed a key for it. How was she going to get out? The window was too high up for her to reach. She noticed the office chair, a temporary ladder. See Tessie, the little girl could hear Mom; you're smart enough to figure it out.

Wobbling, she stood on it and managed to touch the top of the glass pane with the tips of her fingers. The chair moved beneath her. Swallowing her fear, Tessie stood on her tiptoes and pushed the file out. It landed on the floor with a thump. Uncle Jack muttered as he picked up the dropped file. Now how was she going to get out?

"What's taking you so long?" Uncle Jack was getting mad.

"I can't reach the window!" Tessie felt like she was losing her balance. The chair squeaked and bobbed the longer she stood on it. Even if her fingers managed to rest on the pane, she wasn't strong enough to pull herself up and over.

"Oh stop crying." Uncle Jack muttered. Tessie saw his gloved hands reach up for her fingertips. "I'll pull you out." He gripped her chubby hands tightly and pulled hard. Tessie slid over the pane and more or less landed in Uncle Jack's arms.

* * *

><p>"Police!" A loud voice broke the silence of the chemical plant. Napier let the kid fall. Yellow Scarf and Grey Trench Coat cursed and waved their weapons from side to side. Down below, Napier saw him. Eckhart. One of his 'associates' in the GCPD. The fat bastard was holding a bullhorn up to his face. "Jack Napier, you are under arrest for murder!" The bullhorn squealed with feedback.<p>

Grissom…it was a setup all along. Napier silently cursed, picking the girl up by her elbow. So the old man thought that Napier had pinched Alicia's ass one time too many. Napier drew his revolver and fired at the cops assembled below. Yellow Scarf and Grey Trench Coat followed his lead, pumping out bullets into a shower.

The little girl was cowering next to him. He made sure that he still held her arm tightly. "Come on boys!" Napier shouted, moving behind Yellow Scarf and Grey Trench Coat. "We've overstayed our welcome!"

* * *

><p>Now was the time to act. Best to stay above and track them. The shadow followed, not taking his sight off the brightly colored jumper. "Anybody who shoots the kid will answer to me. Boss wants her alive." And me…the shadow thought as he clenched his teeth.<p>

* * *

><p>Tessie cringed, terrified. She unwittingly buried her face into Uncle Jack's trench coat. It was just like before…except this time she wasn't hiding in the closet and listening. She saw the flash and watched the people fall down, clutching their sides in pain.<p>

"Come on!" Uncle Jack growled and pushed her out of the trench coat. "Keep moving if you don't want to get hit!" Tessie shut her eyes and let Uncle Jack lead her. At least she couldn't see the blood if she had her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The shadow noticed Napier's two companions aiming their weapons at the girl and Napier. They decided to join his betrayers. Making up his mind, he jumped, landing on top of them. "What the…?" one of them cried out. Batman punched him in the face. He fell, out cold.<p>

"Oh shit! It's the Batman!" the other man, the one in the yellow scarf, shrieked in a high voice. Batman recognized him from the night before, he and his buddy had jumped a family of tourists outside the Monarch Theater, sending the father to the hospital for stitches. Batman had let him live, to warn his friends about him.

"Nice to see you again too," Batman said before slamming his fist into the coward's face. Underneath the steel and Kevlar gauntlet, he could feel the small bones cracking and a few teeth loosen. While he'd never kill on purpose, he wouldn't go easy on them. By the time he was through with them, they'd wish he didn't have his One Rule.

* * *

><p>"Stop stumbling!" Napier hissed at the kid as she tripped on the iron staircase they were climbing. For some weird reason, she had her eyes tightly closed. "You know something, sweetie, it'll be much easier for you if you opened your eyes." He hissed, turning another corner.<p>

There was another exit at the top, a little hatchback window. He had to get there. No way in Hell was he going to let Grissom get his hands on the brat. She'd be Napier's leverage. If Grissom wanted the list from her, then he'd have to take back his faithful right hand man. Then that Judas wannabe would get his just desserts.

* * *

><p>Napier and the little girl were weaving through a maze of steaming pipes and vats. Batman was almost on them…<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop, please!" Tessie panted as they finally reached the top. Uncle Jack listened and stopped. Her lungs and feet throbbed. It hurt to breathe. She had tripped a few times and skinned at least one knee if not both. Babar was slipping through her jumper. Tessie re-secured him by looping his head under one of her shoulder straps and resting him by her armpit. It was awkward, but he wasn't going to fall. Mom told her to keep a close eye on Babar the last time she saw her…<p>

Uncle Jack was looking over the railing. "Hey Eckhart!" he yelled as he cocked his pistol. Oh no! Tessie saw the fat policeman look up at them. "Think about the future!" He fired, hitting the man. With a loud cry, Eckhart fell against a pipe before slumping to the ground. He didn't move.

"You shot him…" Tessie looked at Uncle Jack, still holding his pistol out. The smile. That terrible and scary smile was on there. Tessie shook, like the first time she saw him smile, right when he pulled her out of the closet and dragged her past the mess…

"And your point?" Uncle Jack mumbled as he tightened his grip on her arm. He was hurting her as he pulled her back. A thing of black caught her attention. "Jesus Christ!" Uncle Jack jumped.

That's when Tessie saw him. He was huge, tall and completely wrapped in black with a yellow belt and symbol on his chest. The symbol and pointed ears on his mask reminded Tessie of a bat. Just like the ones she saw with her parents at the zoo. He looked at her with dark blue eyes.

"You try anything dumb," Uncle Jack pulled Tessie close to him. There was a feeling of hot metal close to her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he was pointing the gun at her. "And she gets it."

* * *

><p>Napier looked at the black figure blocking off his escape. Damn. Why does there always have to roadblocks for every escape? He wrapped his arm around the brat's neck. She tried to pull his hands off.<p>

She began crying. "You…you said you were going to take me home." Like before, her sobs got on his nerves.

"Of course, home to heaven, sweetie. Or will it be hell? Come on," Napier panted as he backed up nervously. "Wouldn't you like that, sweetie? To be a little angel or a devil?" She shook her head furiously, tears running down her red cheeks. Again, the thought of her as a little devil dressed in red and yielding a tiny pitchfork was a hilarious one.

"I…I…wanna…go…home…" The brat gasped each word. Meanwhile, the shadow figure hadn't moved. Instead, he watched them with dark eyes. There was something almost unnerving about him watching them. Time for him to go.

"Thanks," Napier fired the pistol at the man. The kid buried her face in Napier's arm. A sharp pain filled his face. "Goddamn it!" Napier dropped his pistol and held his hand up to his face. The man must've blocked it. How? Through his fingers, Napier could see the figure holding up his arm. Hurting and bleeding, he backed up more.

He didn't notice how close he was to the railing until he had fallen over it.

* * *

><p>Frightened, Tessie screamed as they fell. A pipe came into view. She grabbed it with one hand, then the other. By the moans next to her, it was clear Uncle Jack had grabbed it too.<p>

Don't look down, she could hear Dad warning her. She did anyway. Far below, a vat of green stuff bubbled. Even high up, she could feel that it was hot and smelled terrible. She didn't want to fall into it. Her hands began to slip.

* * *

><p>Batman leaned over the railing and grabbed both of them by the hand. He leaned back, trying to pull them both up. But they were beginning to slip through his fingers. Any longer in this position and he'd fall over, sending all three of them tumbling into the chemical vat below.<p>

He could only save one. Now came the choice he didn't want to make. Which one?

* * *

><p>Through trickling blood, Napier looked up at the figure. Don't let me fall, he silently begged.<p>

* * *

><p>Though falling tears, Tessie looked up at the figure. "Don't let go of me." She begged.<p>

* * *

><p>Batman saw it in the girl's big grey eyes. Fear. Desperation. Begging. He had seen that look before. He once saw that look on his parents' face. And he wore it himself once, when he was no older than the child he was supporting. It had haunted his nightmares for years.<p>

He made a promise that nobody would go through what he went through. And he was going to make good on it.

* * *

><p>"I won't." Tessie heard the Batman whisper. An earsplitting scream erupted next to her. Uncle Jack must've slipped out of the man's grasp. Tessie watched as he fell, with failing arms and legs into the vat below. <strong>SPLASH!<strong> Uncle Jack disappeared into the stuff, sending a wave of green gunk flying upwards.

She had no time to absorb what had happened. Batman effortlessly pulled her up and rested her on his forearm. Tessie unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on." He whispered as he threw something onto the floor. White smoke rose around them. **BANG! **Batman shot something up into the air. Startled by the loud noise, Tessie buried her face into his arm. Pretty soon she felt like she was flying. She dared to peek out.

They were flying up and out of the smoke. She could see people looking up at them, their eyes shone with amazement and fear. They stopped by the ceiling, Batman stepped onto a rafter beam and unhooked the wire. Moving his arms, he shifted her weight so he was carrying her with both arms. "Be quiet and don't look down." He whispered again before draping his cloak over her head. Tessie felt him moving quickly and quietly. Every once in a while, he would turn a corner or jump.

The air changed. Once hot and stale with the smell of chemicals, it was now cool and fresh, smelling faintly of rain. Tessie hungrily gulped in the air. Through the folds of the cloak, she could see the stars twinkling high above. Relaxing the grip around his neck, she tucked her head against the crook of his arm.

Underneath the body armor, she heard his heart beating and felt him breathing. She felt safe in his firm but warm and gentle grip. The soothing rhythm of Batman's heartbeat and movement made her sleepy. For the first time all night, Tessie felt safe enough to sleep. He won't hurt us Babar, she thought as she yawned. Because would he have gotten us away from Uncle Jack if he wanted to?

* * *

><p>The little girl was asleep by the time Batman reached the Batmobile. Parked in the shadows, the top slid back as he approached. Carefully, he put her into the passenger seat. She moaned and stirred as he was buckling her in but she didn't wake up.<p>

_Clink_. Something small had landed on the gravel by the car. Batman looked down. It was a little twine bracelet; no doubt it had fallen off the girl's wrist. Black and white alphabet blocks chinked together as he rubbed them. T-E-S-S-I-E. That had to be her name; more can be learned in the Batcave tonight. Batman got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Within moments, they were on their way home. Back to Wayne Manor and back to civilian life as withdrawn billionaire Bruce Wayne.

He didn't want to leave her with the police. From Eckhart's orders in the plant, it was clear Carl Grissom wanted her for whatever reason. And despite Commissioner Gordon's best efforts, the police force was famous for its corruption. So until he could figure out why…Batman activated the built in computer. The face of loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, appeared on the screen. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Alfred, we're having company tonight."

"I suppose you want me to prepare the interrogation chamber?" the wrinkled face asked dryly.

"No, not _that_ kind of company." Batman gave a quick glance at Tessie. Her head was slumped against the window and her arms were wrapped around her chest. "The room down the hall from mine will be fine. We'll be home soon."

"Yes sir," Alfred nodded. The image turned off.

* * *

><p>Bats squeaked and fluttered high above as the Batmobile's door slid back. Alfred was coming down the stairs as Batman picked up Tessie. "I suppose our little visitor has been the center of some dangerous intrigue." Alfred mused as she rested her head against Batman's shoulder.<p>

"And she still is." Batman began walking up the stairs, Alfred close behind. As they wound their way to the library, Batman filled Alfred in on the events of the evening. By the time the story had finished, they were walking through the vast mansion. Their footsteps echoed through the large and empty hallways. Despite being kept clean to a mirror polish, the place often felt desolate, like a cage.

The room Batman had Alfred prepare was down the hall from the master suite, just in case he needed to get to Tessie. A soft light glowed from the little bedside lamp. The room was rose print wallpaper with walnut furniture and white bedding. As usual, Alfred had pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows. "So what shall we do with Miss Tessie?"

Batman gently laid Tessie on the soft mattress. She quietly curled into a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her stuffed elephant. "Until we can find out why Grissom wants her, she'll have to stay here." Batman said quietly as he pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

><p>The Axis Chemical Plant dumps its wastewater into the Gotham River through a maze of thick iron pipes. No matter the time of day or the events that take place, it always empties into the murky river.<p>

Until tonight. The system's normally mild flow of waste had slowed to a trickle. Something was blocking the pipes. Something big. The trickle was interrupted by a loud splash. Then the flow resumed as it usually had. The night continued on as normal. Nobody would've been concerned at the slowing and restarting. They would've continued on without a second thought.

But nobody noticed the gloved hand sticking out of the water. Nobody noticed the ruined glove or the hand inside. The curled fingers were chalky white.


	2. Scratching the Surface

Scratching the Surface

Tessie blinked awake. Bright sunlight was streaming through the double balcony doors. The room was unfamiliar; red and pink wallpaper, dark brown furniture and white blankets. Where am I? She thought as she sat up. What's going on? Where's Mom and Dad…then she remembered. Oh right. They're…dead. No, they can't be. Doctors and hospitals exist for that reason, so people who are hurt can get better. The scary smiling face appeared in a memory. Uncle Jack…her heart began to race like it did the night before. Tessie shook, holding onto her Babar. Where was he? Is he coming for me? Where's Batman?

The doorknob turned, clicking open. Is it Uncle Jack? What do I do? Looking around, there was nowhere to hide. Under the bed…Tessie got off the bed and dove under it as the door quietly creaked open.

The cold wooden floors gave her goose bumps. She wanted to be back under those warm covers, dreaming that Mom and Dad were coming in to get her up for school. Tessie held Babar close. The stuffed elephant comforted her just as he had since she was very small.

* * *

><p>Bruce saw Tessie scurry under the bed as he came in. Like last night, she had those big frightened grey eyes. Again, he remembered that look in his parents' eyes. He remembered having them himself. And how he used to hide away…just like how Tessie was doing now.<p>

And he didn't know what to do. Sure, he had been in her shoes before. But that was a long time ago. That and he hadn't been around other people very much, let alone children. Other people made him nervous. Pretty much the only people he really dealt with were his loyal old butler Alfred and the criminal scum of Gotham's underbelly. Sure he hosted parties for the elite and he still was good friends with college buddy Harvey Dent, but he didn't really have much of a social life.

He had to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her. To do that, he had to gain her trust. And that wouldn't be easy. Getting her to trust Batman last night was simple. After all, he got her away from Napier and kept her from falling into the chemical vat. But she had nothing to do with Bruce Wayne. Sometimes…he wondered if he should just shut himself away in Wayne Manor and only come out as Batman. It was certainly tempting to.

Knowing that pulling or ordering her out would do more harm than good; he decided to sit on the edge of her bed. Maybe he could come up with something to say to her.

* * *

><p>Tessie kept her breathing shallow so she wouldn't be heard. She watched the loafer shoes and jeans walk by her. The bed squeaked as the figure sat down on it. He or she didn't move for what felt like forever. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Does he or she know I'm here? Tessie timidly crawled to the edge. Maybe she can take a tiny peek, at least see who it is.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce heard her crawling underneath the bed. Was she deciding to come out? He didn't look. Best to let her make the first move. Yes, she was coming out. He felt her moving her head out next to his shoes.<p>

* * *

><p>Tessie slid her head out and looked up at the figure. It was a man, average sized. He wore a black turtleneck and thin round glasses with his jeans and black loafers. She moved a little further out to see his face better. The frizzy brown hair was receding on the clean-shaven face.<p>

He doesn't look like Uncle Jack. But she couldn't picture him as Batman. Who was he? Friend? Or Foe? Tessie couldn't decide.

* * *

><p>She was looking at him. The silence was beginning to become very uncomfortable. New people made him nervous. Bruce wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Harvey and Gordon were here to interview her and find out her story. Might as well get it over with. He turned to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Tessie felt his cool gaze on her. He was looking at her, his blue eyes were wide and he cleared his throat nervously. Suddenly afraid again, Tessie pulled her head back under the bed. He knows I'm here, she thought as she shook. What was going to happen now? Where was the smile? Is he going to hurt me? Her thoughts raced with her heart. Can he hear my heart beating? She couldn't move.<p>

* * *

><p>Good job, Wayne. You overdid it, Bruce decided. He might as well just tell her now. "Um, you don't have to be scared. I, uh, won't hurt you." The words felt and sounded forced. Another awkward pause…she was scared of him. Not that he blamed her. Who wouldn't be afraid, especially after last night?<p>

"Promise?" her voice was a faint whisper. He had to listen really hard in order to hear it.

"Yes, I promise." Bruce held out his hand to her. He heard her moving again to the edge. A tiny hand stuck out and gently rested it in his large palm. She gripped it tightly as he closed his fingers over hers. "There are a couple of people downstairs who want to talk to you. Don't worry, they're nice and won't hurt you. Are you ready to come out?"

"Yeah." She crawled out and he helped her stand up. Her face wasn't red anymore. But her eyes were still swollen. Tessie's hair was beginning to get tangled up in its braid and he noticed two little red stains on the knee area of her jumper. She must've scraped her knees last night, Bruce remembered that he did see her trip and fall last night. She gripped the threadbare blue-gray toy elephant.

He offered a small smile as they began walking downstairs. "What's your name?" Of course he knew. But Bruce Wayne didn't.

"Tessie," she said in a quiet voice and looking at him.

"I'm Bruce, how old are you Tessie?" They were walking down the hallway now.

"Eight." Her voice was a little more relaxed.

"That's a good age," he smiled.

"How did I end up here? Do you know Batman?"

He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. But he didn't really want to lie to her. Why that was the case, he had no idea. "No. I don't. He brought you here last night and told me to call the police as soon as you woke up." Bruce said. He looked up and happened to see Alfred at the base of the grand staircase with Harvey and Gordon. They turned to face them, smiling politely. Tessie got closer to Bruce, afraid. He flinched, uncomfortable at the thought of her so close to him. "Sorry that took so long, she was hiding."

"That's alright, Bruce." Harvey said before looking at Tessie. "Hello Tessie, do you remember us?"

Tessie shyly smiled. So she had met them before. "Hello Mr. Dent and Commissioner Gordon. Nice to see you again."

"Yes," Commissioner Gordon raised his very thick eyebrows. "Although I wish it was under better circumstances." The hardened cop turned his attention to Bruce. "Is there somewhere quiet where we can talk to Tessie?"

Perfect, now was his chance to hide away and listen in. Nobody would see him.

* * *

><p>"Yes, there's the library." Bruce said, pointing to a double door off to the left. "Alfred, lead the way. I need to finish up something but I should be done in about ten minutes." He let go of Tessie's hand.<p>

No. Tessie didn't want to be left alone. She had met Mr. Dent and Commissioner Gordon before and knew they were nice. But she didn't want to be by herself with them. She looked up at Bruce, not wanting him to leave her alone.

* * *

><p>Tessie looked at Bruce with her wide grey eyes. Inwardly, he recoiled. Here was his chance to be alone and do work as Batman. She was making him nervous. Not because of something she did but because he didn't work much with people.<p>

"Oh, I think she wants you to be there for her. Do you mind, Mr. Wayne?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Uh…" Bruce paused, unsure of what to do or say. Then he remembered the night in Crime Alley, how he had to give his statement alone without somebody familiar there. Alfred was on his way to pick up Bruce. Commissioner Gordon was kind, no doubt of that. But there wasn't somebody he knew there to comfort him. Tessie needed somebody to be there, as emotional support. "Ok," Bruce forced a smile and let her grip his hand again.

* * *

><p>The elderly man in the suit led the small group to the library. He reminded Tessie of a grandfather. Not that she remembered her grandparents. They died when she was too small to remember them. Come to think of it, Mom and Dad were her only family. They must've been. They had never mentioned any aunts, uncles, cousins or anybody else. She didn't have any siblings either.<p>

I could go on adventures, she thought, remembering her books at home. A lot of the heroes in those stories are orphans. And they live happily ever after. But I'm not brave enough, she realized sadly. She was scared last night.

When people were orphaned, they went to the orphanage. Tessie shivered as she sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs in the library. She had read bad stories about those places and didn't want to go there. So what would happen to her now? Maybe she can stay with Bruce…but she sensed that he didn't want much to do with her. She didn't know why he would. After all, she didn't know him.

The others sat down at other chairs that circled a small coffee table. "Thank you Alfred." Bruce said. The man bowed stiffly and walked away, taking his position by the door. He stood as stiffly as a statue.

"Tessie, you do know that your mom and dad are no longer with us?" Mr. Dent said in a gentle voice. She nodded, feeling tears biting at the corners of her eyes. Don't cry, she thought as she swallowed them back. She had to be a big girl now. "The Commissioner and I need to know what happened last night."

* * *

><p>Bruce listened closely to Tessie's story. Most of it he had deduced already. The day had been a usual one, school followed by karate practice and taking the city bus home. Usually, one or both parents would be waiting for her. But they weren't there. There was a note telling her that they would be late from work that night. So she brushed it off, doing homework and settling down with a book.<p>

She must've dozed off because the next thing she remembered, it was dark outside and her parents were home. But they weren't their usual selves. They were nervous, sharply scolding her for accidentally dropping her book and making them jump. Before she could ask what was wrong, they took her into her bedroom and pushed her into the closet with her toy elephant. Telling her to keep an eye on her Babar and not make a noise, they closed the door.

There was a loud bang by the front door of the house. Footsteps running. Another loud bang at her bedroom door. A loud confrontation between her parents and a man. A bright lights and loud gunshot. Her father stopped arguing. Her mother began screaming. Another bright light and loud gunshot. Her mother stopped screaming.

Silence. Not moving. Not crying or screaming. Footsteps running around. Things falling and breaking. Paper ripping. She tried to hold back a sneeze. But couldn't. The noise outside stopped. Footsteps came to the closet door. It whipped open. A man looking down at her. A wide smile and black eyes. Too afraid to say anything. Too afraid to fight back.

Yanked out. The mess. Red liquid everywhere. Mom and Dad lying on the carpet. Two holes seeping red stuff. Eyes blank and staring. Crying and screaming, she fought back. Not that it did any good. The man dragged her to the car, shoved her to the floor. Told her to stop crying and to call him Uncle Jack. Car squealed off, taking her away.

* * *

><p>Tessie felt numb, distant. She felt more like she was watching a movie or reading a book. Any minute now, she'd wake up back home. She'd be safe and warm underneath her Little Mermaid comforter and sheets. Babar snuggled in the crook of one arm. The book she was reading last night haphazardly balanced on a corner of her nightstand.<p>

Was that Mom calling at her to get up and ready for school? Is that the smell of Dad's world famous chocolate chip pancakes? Please, let this be a bad dream. Tessie wished with all of her heart and pinched a corner of her wrist. It hurt.

No. This is no dream. Tessie's stomach dropped and she wanted to cry. Mom and Dad are gone.

* * *

><p>Bruce quietly studied Tessie as she talked about what happened at the Axis Chemical Plant. The grey eyes were distracted and her voice monotone. Shocked. That's what she's feeling now. Bruce remembered how everything moved and felt like a dream after his parents died. Deep down inside, he wanted to find out that it was a nightmare. Even though he knew it was real.<p>

Now he was watching it all over again in Tessie. She was probably wishing that this was just a dream too. Bruce felt sorry for her. No. It wasn't pity. Empathy. He knew what it was like to lose all sense of safety and control. At least she had the mercy of not actually watching it happen. His parents died in front of him. Not that hearing it was better…he gently squeezed her hand, intending to comfort her. Tessie jumped a little bit but looked at him thankfully.

She finished her story. They were quiet, the only sound in the room was the ceaseless ticking of the grandfather clock. "Tessie, I'm sorry about what happened to your mom and dad." Gordon said, meaning every word.

"Me too." Harvey said. Tessie nodded in gratitude. "Tessie, before Uncle Jack broke into the house, did your parents mention a list to you or give something to you for safekeeping?" Now this was getting interesting, Bruce perked his ears and listened. Tessie shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. They didn't give or tell me anything." She said, an edge to her voice. There were tears threatening to come down. Bruce nodded at Alfred to come over. Tessie needed some space. That and he didn't want to be around her if she started crying. Bruce prided himself on the fact that he could fix almost anything. Except when people were upset. He couldn't fix tears. It made him feel…helpless…not something he wanted to feel again.

That and he needed to find out what Tessie's parents were hiding. Harvey and Gordon knew more than they were letting on. He just knew that they did.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, can you take Tessie to the kitchen and get her some breakfast?" Bruce spoke to the elderly man by the door.<p>

Alfred, the grandfatherly figure came walking over. "Most certainly." He offered a white-gloved hand and a smile to Tessie. "Miss Tessie, you must be hungry." Her stomach growled. Yes, she was hungry, she thought as she took his hand.

"Tessie, I'm going to give Mr. Wayne my phone number so if you want to talk about anything, you will able to reach me." Commissioner Gordon said. She nodded as Alfred led her out of the library. Hopefully the kitchen wasn't too far away. At least Alfred seemed nice. Well, nicer than Bruce anyway.

* * *

><p>Bruce watched as Alfred took Tessie out of the library. "Sorry about that, she looked like she needed some space."<p>

"No, I think that was a good call." Harvey said before turning to Gordon. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us. Maybe we should tell Bruce what's going on."

Gordon sighed and looked at Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, what we're going to tell you is confidential. It regards an investigation that's currently ongoing. And it also relates to Tessie and why her parents were murdered."

"It won't leave this room." Bruce nodded, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat. "Tessie's parents were Grissom's accountants. They were in charge of funneling funds from Grissom to corrupted Gotham City workers. To avoid charges of money laundering and fraud, Ted and Beatrice Hawkins agreed to gather a list of the officials in Grissom's pocket. Apparently, they were discovered. Neighbor reported gunshots and hearing a car drive away at high speed. Officers arrived and found Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins dead and Tessie missing."

"And you believed they gave this list to Tessie for safekeeping?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, and speaking of her, where can she go and be safe?" Harvey asked. "She has no other family that we're aware of. And no doubt Grissom is searching for her now."

"I have plenty of room. She can stay here. It's probably the safest place for her." Bruce said firmly. Until the list was found and Grissom's crime ring busted, he'd keep Tessie safe. He could do that.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Bruce. Do you think you can handle taking care of an eight year old child?"

"Why not?" Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, as you put it, where else can she go?"

Commissioner Gordon sighed heavily. "It's settled then. Tessie will stay here."


	3. Kindred Souls

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story but my life has decided to focus on other things. So after a very long time, here's chapter 3. Please read and review, please?

* * *

><p><span>Kindred Souls<span>

Tessie pushed the food around on her plate. Alfred had made her favorite, macaroni and cheese with roasted broccoli. But she wasn't hungry. Her nice dress shoes felt too tight and hurt her toes. The black velvet dress she wore was damp and cold from the misting rain outside. And her eyes hurt; they were probably raw and red.

Today was her parents' funeral. She had watched the human sized boxes be slipped deep into holes in the ground and covered with dirt. It didn't seem right. Mom and Dad were underground in those boxes. At any moment now, they'd walk through the big front door of Wayne Manor, pick her up in a big hug and take her home. She kept dreaming it even though she knew it was useless to hope. They aren't coming back, she kept repeating to herself.

"Miss Tessie, you haven't touched a bite." Alfred said sympathetically. She liked him. He allowed her to tag along while he cleaned the house and cooked. Bruce was nice too but he hadn't had much to do with her. Today, when he accompanied her to the funeral was the first time she had seen him since she had moved into his big house almost a week before. For the most part, it was like he didn't exist. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. I'm just not hungry." Tessie shrugged, pushing away her plate. She absentmindedly draped an arm around Babar. A loud bell rang, the doorbell.

"Excuse me," Alfred left the room. Tessie was left all alone in the big kitchen. Not that Wayne Manor scared her; it was just a house. It was the loneliness. Bruce had made arrangements with her school to have her take the week off, a move she was grateful for. She didn't know how she could face everyone else at school that had Moms and Dads who were alive. But she was all alone.

Tessie didn't want to be alone. Alfred was very nice to her. But he called her Miss Tessie and was formal. All she wanted was to feel safe. She remembered how Batman held her the night that he saved her from Uncle Jack. He made her feel warm and safe. Why did he take her here to people who were nice but distant in some way? Why didn't he take her with him?

* * *

><p>Bruce quietly watched Tessie from the doorway to the kitchen. He just intended on grabbing some food and going back to the Batcave. The case surrounding the Hawkins' murders consumed him. Not just because of Tessie but because Grissom was suspected in the deaths of his parents. He managed to weasel out of charges of course. But Bruce never forgot that. He could <em>never<em> forget that.

Tessie drew her legs up, clutching them close to her chest. It was as if she was trying to disappear. Didn't he do that too? Just wish he were somewhere else? And how he really wanted somebody there, to not be alone.

Alfred came back into the kitchen. An older gentleman in a grey suit and a much younger woman in a conservative black dress followed closely behind. Bruce swallowed.

It was Carl Grissom and his mistress Alicia.

* * *

><p>"Miss Tessie, Master Grissom is here to see you." Alfred said.<p>

Tessie looked up at the wrinkly and well-built gentleman. He smiled and knelt next to her. He would've looked like a nice person had his cool blue eyes not been so…flinty. "Tessie, I am…was…your parents' boss. And I want to tell you that I am very sorry about what happened to your mom and dad."

"Thank you, Mr. Grissom." Tessie said, her voice dry.

"Are you happy here?" Mr. Grissom smiled. "If not, you can come stay with Alicia and me. You'll still go to your school and have your friends over as much as you like. Would you like that?"

Tessie tensed. Did she like it here? Well…not really but she didn't want to leave. She didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Tessie shook her head and offered a weak smile. "No, thank you. I'm very happy here, Mr. Grissom."<p>

Bruce took a deep breath. What was going to happen now? His fists clenched, afraid that Tessie was going to get hurt for refusing.

Instead, Grissom nodded his head, still smiling. "I completely understand. But the offer will always stand. And if you need anything, honey, all you have to do is ask me." Grissom passed her a small business card before standing up. "We'll show ourselves out, thank you." He nodded politely at Alfred and Bruce before offering his arm to Alicia, walking out of the kitchen.

Tessie bowed her head and began to cry. Bruce tensed, uncomfortable. Alfred touched her shoulders gently, looking at Bruce. He understood the butler's message and slipped out the kitchen.

Years of training during his travels had taught him the ability to move around silently. How grateful he was for it, as he stood in a dark corner, carefully listening to Grissom.

"Reeves told me that it's all set up. By the time she turns eighteen she'll be set for life. College, traveling, whatever she wants." Grissom said. Interestingly, there was a note of remorse in his voice. Bruce listened, hidden in his corner.

"Why, Carl?" Alicia asked, fixing his collar. "You're acting like it's your fault they're dead."

"Plan was to scare them, not kill them. No kid should be without their parents. I should've known. Jack had always been a loose cannon. When I learned what happened…well, at least the bastard's gone now. Poor kid. Not like she could've known about that list anyway. They had sent a package to Gordon and it finally got delivered today. Boys are going to get it tonight."

Not if he had anything to say about it. Bruce thought, watching Grissom and Alicia push the doors open. Gordon was in danger. And Batman would keep him safe tonight.

* * *

><p>Commissioner Gordon stepped outside of the GCPD, turning his collar up against the cold wind. A man of habit, Commissioner Gordon always walked to and from work. Everyone knew this. And this habit could result in him getting killed.<p>

High above, Batman followed the weathered and grizzled cop. Making sure he was hiding in the shadows, the Dark Knight slunk behind. The monks of Tibet had taught him well. Gordon didn't seem to notice that he was being followed.

He crossed three more streets before making a sharp left and walking into a subdivision. Again, Batman followed him, making sure to keep to the shadows. Gordon was about one block away from home when Batman noticed two men getting out of a car. Uh oh. He thought, watching them intently. They quickly walked and caught up to the Commissioner.

"Commissioner Gordon?" One of the shadows asked.

"Yeah?" he turned around, flinching as a gun was pulled on him. Now! Batman took his chance and jumped onto the prowlers.

Punches and kicks were thrown. He wasn't going to let Gordon die. Not tonight. Within moments, it was all over. The two prowlers were lying unconscious on the sidewalk. Gordon looked up at Batman in fear and awe. He was interrupted by the sound of the Gordon's front door opening. "Daddy! Daddy! Are you hurt?"

Batman took opportunity of the distraction and disappeared. He watched as a little girl in red pigtails and pink pajamas running out of the little blue house. Batman recognized her as Barbara, Gordon's little girl.

"No, I'm not honey!" Gordon said, picking up Barbara and hugging her. He looked around, no doubt for Batman. But he couldn't see the caped crusader hiding in the shadows of the alley across the street. Gordon mouthed something. It looked like the words "thank you".

Batman watched from the darkness as Gordon took his daughter inside the house. In the front window, he could see a woman there. He recognized her as Sarah Gordon, the Commissioner's wife. She embraced them for a couple of moments before closing the curtains.

An old ache filled him inside. He missed being part of a family. Of his father holding him. Of his mother kissing him. And how alone he and Tessie were in the world.

Tessie…the little girl with the big grey eyes and the wavy auburn hair…Batman remembered the sight of the little girl crying at the kitchen table earlier that day. Of her hiding under the bed. Of her hanging from his hand over the chemical vat…

Poor kid, Batman thought as he disappeared to go home.

* * *

><p>Tessie shot up in a panic. Where was she? Moonlight filtered through the curtains. What was she doing here? A thick comforter surrounded her, Babar resting next to her on the fluffed up pillows.<p>

It was just a nightmare. It was just a bad dream. She groaned in relief. She was safe in quiet Wayne Manor. Well…not exactly quiet. There was a soft squeaking noise. What was that sound? She had to find out.

Tessie pushed the blankets off and sat up. Pulling Babar close, she got out of bed. She squeaked as her feet touched the cold wooden floor. It was coming from the hallway. Tessie pushed open the bedroom door. The squeaking was louder now. It was coming from Bruce's room across the hall. Should she? The door was wide open. Open invitation, as Dad would say, Tessie thought as she walked across the cold wooden floor and into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Bruce hung by his feet on the chin-up bar he had installed in his room. Just as he had done for many sleepless nights, he slowly swung back and forth. The blood began flowing to his head, it felt good.<p>

There was a soft scraping noise by the doorway to his room. What was that?

* * *

><p>Moonlight seeped through the curtains, revealing that a figure was hanging by his feet on the chin-up bar. Who was that? Tessie slipped closer. It looked like a bat. Batman? But there were no pointed ears. The head looked like it was covered with frizz. Bruce?<p>

* * *

><p>"Tessie?" Bruce asked, sitting up on the chin-up bar. He gripped the bar before lowering his feet on the floor. "What are you doing up so late?"<p>

"Can't sleep." Tessie said. "What about you?"

"Me neither." Bruce said, scratching his head. "You, uh, ok?"

"I had a bad dream." Tessie mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Oh. Well, uh…" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the bed. He remembered something, about how his parents would let him sleep between them when he had bad dreams. "Do you want to, uh, talk about it?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's get nice and cozy." Bruce began piling pillows against the headboard. Tessie crawled into bed, snuggling her elephant close. "You always carry your toy elephant around, don't you?" Bruce asked as he sat down next to her.

"He's my Babar." Tessie said. "I've had him since I was born. Mom and Dad said that he'd keep me safe from the monsters." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Your dream was very scary?"

"I dreamed of Uncle Jack. I dreamed that I watched Mom and Dad get shot…I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't." She closed her eyes and fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. "And I'm too scared to go back to sleep."

"It's ok." Bruce said. He then remembered something else that his mom did to keep the nightmares away. "Hey, wanna know something interesting?" The little girl looked at him curiously. "Nightmares are scared of socks." Bruce took a sock off his foot and put it on the bedkob at the foot of the bed. "There. When they see that, they'll stay away."

Tessie smiled. "Thanks Bruce."

"You're welcome." Bruce said, awkwardly draping one arm around her shoulder. Tessie laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. It was a peaceful image as the little girl slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Tessie was just about to fall completely asleep when she felt Bruce gently lay her down on the bed and get up. "Night, Tessie." He said in a low voice as the blankets were tucked around her. The last thing she heard before completely going to sleep was hearing the soft squeaking noise.<p> 


	4. Vicki and Allie

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update. I don't think this story likes me very much.

* * *

><p><span>Vicki and Allie<span>

Things began improving between Tessie and Bruce after the night she caught him swinging by his feet on the chin-up bar. He spent a little bit of time with her every day. Sometimes it was at dinner when he'd join her and Alfred. Other times he'd be in the library and help her with her homework. Or he'd check in on her after she went to bed.

And the pain was getting easier to deal with. Tessie still missed her parents. Yet, she found herself laughing more and didn't feel guilty when she would play on the school playground. Each day was getting easier to get through. And best of all, the nightmares had stopped completely. Uncle Jack's scary smiling face became a distant memory, like something she had read out of a book or seen in a movie.

True, Wayne Manor was still big and lonely. Bruce was still distant. And Alfred was still too formal. But she found herself feeling…content…

One day, about a month or so after her parents' funeral, Alfred and Bruce told her that they would be hosting a big fundraiser. Tessie got a little nervous. For some reason, she got really shy when her parents would bring friends over for dinner. But Alfred reassured her, telling her that she didn't have to be there if she didn't want to be.

So when the big night came, Tessie was prepared to spend the night in her room. Alfred had kindly made a little snack platter for her to take up to her room. She was ready to curl up with a good book and Babar.

She had gotten about halfway through her book when there was a soft knock on the door. "Tessie? It's Bruce. May I come in?"

"Sure." Tessie closed her book. Bruce stepped inside, wearing a nice suit and bowtie. "You look very nice, Bruce."

"Thank you." Bruce said, pulling at his bowtie. "Uh, I, uh, wanted to make sure you were ok before I, uh, head down to the party."

"Yep, I'm good, just enjoying my book and Babar here." Tessie said, helping herself to some cut up carrots.

"Good, good." Bruce mumbled as he took a couple of carrots. "Well, uh, you have a good night." He managed a little smile.

"You too, have fun." Tessie returned the smile as Bruce left, closing the door behind him. She tried returning to her book, but Bruce's face troubled her. He looked anxious, nervous. Why was that look so familiar? Tessie wondered until she suddenly remembered where she had seen it. In the mirror, her reflection. It was the same look she had when her parents had company over.

Bruce was shy. He didn't hate or even dislike her, he was just really shy.

Tessie put her book down, feeling bad for Bruce. She could hear all the music and talking from downstairs. There were a lot of people there. She doubted one person could know so many people, let alone have as many friends. Poor Bruce…she remembered how he had put his own shyness aside to help her after Batman brought her here to Wayne Manor. Maybe she should go down and be there with him. Biting back her own nervousness, Tessie got up and looked through her closet for her party dress. Why not? Bruce was all dressed up, maybe she should be too.

* * *

><p>Bruce slowly made his way downstairs. The anxiety built up inside of him. Just relax. Look out for Harvey, Gordon and Alfred. Bruce kept repeating to himself. At least you're not <em>completely<em> alone…but he might as well be. He knew most of the people there took the invite either because he was hosting the party or were trying to curry favor with either himself or other people. It was so…awkward…

Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice him come down the steps. Good. Last thing he wanted was to have everyone know he was there. Bruce looked around, apprehensive, nervous. He wanted to withdraw into the Batcave and stay there.

But appearances needed to be kept. Bruce stepped off, a bored smile on his face. Somebody bumped into him. "Oh excuse me! I didn't see you!" The voice belonged to a young woman, roughly his age.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Bruce smiled, studying her. She was very beautiful with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a willowy frame underneath a white dress. She smiled sweetly. "Can I help you find someone?"

"Actually, yes I am. I'm looking for Bruce Wayne. Have you seen him?"

Oh, she was one of _those_ people, the ones who wanted to curry favor with him…"No, I haven't seen him tonight." Bruce smiled; technically he hadn't seen his reflection since he shaved this morning…

"Oh, well, thank you." The woman said, "No surprise if he got lost, this place is pretty big."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Bruce said, it was true, this place was huge. Not a place for somebody to stay in all alone.

"Vicki! Come on!"A man with curly brown hair and eyes called out from the doorway leading to the West Wing. Bruce recognized him immediately, Alexander Knox of _The Gotham Globe_.

"Excuse me." The woman said, so her name was Vicki. Oh that's right, Bruce remembered reading that photojournalist Vicki Vale joined _The Gotham Globe_ after winning the Pulitzer for covering the Corto Maltese conflict.

Maybe he should follow them…

* * *

><p>Tessie rounded the corner on the stairwell, her white satin skirt made a swishing noise. There were so many people there…Tessie swallowed, holding Babar. She saw Bruce go into the West Wing. "Bruce." She hurried after him. The tight party shoes clicked on the marble floor. "Bruce?"<p>

He was standing in front of the armory. Tessie tugged on his hand. Bruce looked down at her, a little surprised.

"Hey." Tessie said, smiling at him nervously. "You…you looked a little scared and..."

"Tessie, thanks." Bruce said, squeezing her hand. He smiled. He was glad she came along.

"…ha! That looks like the King of the Wicker People." A man laughed from the armory. Bruce and Tessie slowly walked into the armory, holding hands. There were two people there, a man and a woman. The man was average height with short brown hair and a cheeky grin. The woman was very pretty, dressed in a white dress like Tessie, except she didn't have a pink sash like Tessie. She was shorter than Bruce and had long blonde hair.

"Wonder where this one came from?" The woman pointed to another suit of armor.

"It's Japanese." Bruce said.

The man and woman turned around to face them.

"How do you know that?" The man asked. Tessie didn't like him, he was arrogant.

"Because I bought it in Japan. Bruce Wayne," Bruce offered his hand out to the man and woman.

* * *

><p>"Oh," Vicki shook Bruce's hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. I'm Vicki Vale."<p>

"Ah, you're the one who did the coverage on the…"

"The Corto Maltese conflict yes,"

"I read that, it was very interesting and well done." Bruce said.

Vicki looked down and caught sight of Tessie. Bruce felt the little girl move behind him, shy. Vicki knelt so she's be at eye level with Tessie. "Hi, I'm Vicki. What's your name?" Vicki asked.

"Tessie." The little girl said, shyly. Bruce felt her slowly coming out from behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, Tessie." Vicki held out her hand. Tessie shook it, smiling. The young woman straightened herself out. "I must say, Mr. Wayne that you have a very pretty daughter."

* * *

><p>Tessie and Bruce flinched at the same time. "Bruce isn't my dad." She said as she felt her face get hot.<p>

"I'm her guardian." Bruce explained, clearing his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Vicki turned red. "It's just that you two look so alike. I'm sorry." They looked alike? Well, they did have brown hair and light eyes.

The man pulled Vicki close to him and whispered something into her ear. It apparently wasn't very nice. "Stop it, Allie!" Vicki hissed and hit him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about my friend here." She said, returning to face Bruce and Tessie. "He can be a little…brash…"

"You're Alexander Knox?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, you've read my work?" Knox smugly grinned.

"About the giant Man-Bat?" Bruce raised up his arms like wings, pretending to show teeth and hissing. Tessie giggled.

"Hey, don't argue with me! It's going to be the biggest scoop of the year!" Knox, puffing out his chest like a rooster. "The Batman is going to make me famous."

"I've met him." Tessie said. "He's nice, he brought me here."

"Yeah, sure, kid." Knox said, waving his hand at her as if to shoo her off.

Tessie frowned, she _really_ didn't like him.

"Allie, _that_ was not nice." Vicki scolded before turning to smile at Bruce and Tessie. Tessie decided that she liked it when Vicki smiled. It was a very pretty smile. "How about you show us around Mr. Wayne? If possible, I would like to photograph it someday."

"Of course." Bruce said, taking Tessie's hand.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party wasn't that bad. Bruce decided as he spent time with Vicki, Tessie and Allie. Vicki was certainly a charming woman with a heart and mind of her own. She seemed to bring something out of Bruce and made him more comfortable to come out of his shell. By the time Vicki had to leave, they were the only ones left. Even Allie had gone home. The other guests had long gone. The house was a little messy but the extra help that he hired would take care of it that morning.<p>

Bruce decided to walk Vicki to her car. The late summer night had cooled down and he would just feel the nip of autumn in the air.

"It was nice meeting you Bruce." Vicki said, shaking his hand. There was a sad look in her face, almost like she didn't want to go.

To be honest, Bruce didn't want her to either. "You know what," he said before he really had a chance to think. "Do you want to have dinner with Tessie and me tomorrow night?"

Vicki smiled. "I would love that. What time do you want me to come?"

"Does six work?" Bruce asked, relieved.

"That's perfect and thank you so much, Bruce." Vicki said as she got into her car. "I'll see you both at six tomorrow and you have a good night." She said before closing the door.

"You too." Bruce said, watching her drive away. There was a smile on his face. He felt so wonderful. But then he realized something.

Tessie wasn't with him.

Where'd she go? He wondered. A feeling of panic nipped at him. It made him uncomfortable. He had never been this worried before about anyone other than Harvey and Alfred. Don't worry about that now, he scolded himself. He was going to find her. Bruce retraced his steps.

He finally found her in the library. She was reading a book. As usual, Babar was sitting next to her. Bruce was relieved. Tessie was ok. She looked up and closed the book. "Hey, I thought you and Vicki wanted some time alone." She said and marked her place in her book.

"That's ok." Bruce said, smiling. Time to tell her. He decided. "What do you think of Vicki?" Bruce asked Tessie.

"She's nice." Tessie yawned, a bone in her jaw popped and she rubbed her eyes. Bruce could tell that the little girl was fighting sleep. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I invited her to have dinner with us tomorrow night. Would you mind?"

Tessie perked up. "Am I invited too?" Her gray eyes brightened.

"Of course." Bruce said, offering his hand to her. She took it and got out of her chair, carrying Babar. "It's late and I think both of us need to get to bed. And…thanks again for being with me tonight."

"No problem." Tessie said, fighting back another yawn.

* * *

><p>This has to be the most awkward dinner in history. Tessie thought as she gently sipped her soup. Alfred insisted on having a full service dinner in one of the fancy big dining rooms. Tessie counted twenty two chairs, ten on the long sides and one on both ends. Bruce and Vicki were on the other ends while Tessie was in chair number five on the right side.<p>

Nobody had spoken. "How's the soup?" Vicki asked, cupping her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Bruce asked, looking up. It reminded her of those cartoons that she used to watch with Dad every Saturday morning. Tessie bit back a giggle. It didn't seem appropriate to do so.

"I asked how the soup was." Vicki asked, louder.

"Oh, it's good." Bruce said, eating more soup.

There was a longer silence. "Can you please pass the salt?" Vicki asked, making sure to be loud.

"Sure." Bruce got up, picked up the salt shaker and walked to the other end of the table.

"Do you eat here every night?" Vicki asked.

"No, I don't think we ever had." Bruce said as he sat back down at his table.

"We always eat with Alfred in the kitchen." Tessie explained.

"You know what?" Bruce mused and finally picked up his plate. "Let's do that."

* * *

><p>The decision to have dinner in the kitchen turned out to be a great choice. Bruce thought as he relaxed. Vicki and Alfred told stories and talked. Even Tessie warmed up and joined the conversations. That was until she excused herself afterwards, claiming that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. They let her go. But Bruce couldn't help but notice how much happier she was.<p>

Alfred left shortly afterwards, also claiming he was going to bed. That left Bruce alone with Vicki. They decided to continue walking through the house and exploring all of the various places.

"This is really some place." Vicki said. Then her cell phone rang. "Will you excuse me?" She asked. Bruce nodded. "This is Vicki Vale." She answered the phone.

Bruce stepped off to the side. That's when he noticed that the library door was open. A light was glowing. That must be Tessie, he thought as he stepped in.

Sure enough, Tessie was slumped up in the armchair, sound asleep and wrapped up in her favorite Rapunzel pajamas. The book she was reading was sitting open in her lap. Babar was next to her. Her peaceful face glowed in the light of the table lamp. Smiling, Bruce put the book on the table, turned off the lamp and picked her up. She curled into his arms, not waking up.

He carried Tessie to her bedroom. Alfred, as usual, had pulled back the blankets and fluffed the pillows. Carefully, he put her down in the bed. Tessie didn't stir as Bruce pulled the blankets up to her and tucked them around her, just as his parents used to do for him. Something was missing… Bruce thought as he looked down on her.

The little gray elephant wasn't in the crook of her arm as it usually was. Where was Babar? He turned around and saw Vicki standing in the doorway, holding up the little toy elephant. "You dropped this when you were carrying her."

"Thanks Vicki." Bruce said, taking Babar and tucking it into Tessie's arm. "She hasn't let Babar, that's what she calls the elephant, out of her sight since she came here to live with me a few weeks ago."

"You're as fond of her as she is of you." Vicki said.

"You think she's really fond of me?" Bruce asked, looking at Vicki. He…fond of Tessie? Well, it's true that he had been looking out for her.

Vicki nodded. "I saw her looking at you during the party and tonight at dinner. I can tell that she adores you. How did she end up with you?"

"Well, her parents passed away some time ago and she didn't have anywhere else to go so I offered to take her in." Bruce explained.

"What about _your_ family?" Vicki asked as she took off her shoes.

"Actually, Alfred and Tessie are my family." Bruce said, a little uncomfortable.

"This house and all this stuff…it doesn't seem like you at all."

Bruce chuckled. "Some of it very is me. Some of it isn't." She looked so beautiful tonight, he decided as he kissed her. Maybe…just maybe…there was a way to include her in his life. He had already taken in Tessie as part of his.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away in the deep recesses of Gotham, Jack Napier sat beneath a light. Had it been a few days or a few weeks since the Batman had dropped him into a vat of chemicals? It didn't matter. All Napier knew was the pain. The searing and burning pain. Napier wanted to rip his skin off, the pain was <em>that<em> intense. He knew that something bad had happened. What happened to him? No doubt the chemicals scarred his skin, maybe even eaten his nose right off of his face.

Of course he couldn't go to a regular hospital. He didn't want Grissom to know he was alive, not just yet anyway. There was a lowlife plastic surgeon that owed him a favor. His license had been revoked after he performed a botched nose job on some socialite.

For hours or days, Napier sat patiently underneath the light in the surgeon's grungy and small office. The surgeon knocked him out as best he could during the procedures. Not that it mattered of course. Most of the time, his face had been swathed in bandages. But now he was impatient to get the cloths off. He felt like he was suffocating.

"Now, let's see how we did." The doctor said, beginning to unwrap the bandages off of his face. But Napier wanted to breathe. He wanted to see his face. His bandaged hands began tearing off swaths of the stuff. Finally he could breath. Ah, the fresh smell of antiseptics, nitrous oxide and iodine. The doctor stood back and gasped. "Oh my God…"

It was that bad, huh? Napier thought. As soon as he was done taking care of Grissom, maybe he'll take care of the doctor. "Mirror." The surgeon didn't move. "Mirror!" Napier ordered, holding out his hand. The doctor wordlessly passed him a hand mirror.

He didn't recognize himself at first. The chemicals had completely bleached his skin, except for those lips. His lips were pulled into a tight grin, showing bright yellow teeth. What little straw hair he had left was a bright neon green.

He looked like a clown from the circus his dad took him to once. How the clowns used to jump around and play all of these silly jokes…thinking about it made Napier giggle. He slammed the mirror against the table filled with surgical equipment.

"You must understand that the nerves were completely severed by the bullet, Mr. Napier! See what I have to work with?!" The doctor said. Of course, it was all because of the guy dressed up as a bat! Napier laughed harder. A flying rodent did this to him!

Napier's sides ached with laughter. His hand hit the suspended light bulb, shattering as it hit against the wall. Stumbling out of the dentist chair and laughing, Napier stumbled out of the office and into the streets of Gotham.

Nobody was watching. Napier realized as he caught his breath in the garbage and gasoline scented air. God, his hands were sweaty and hot. Yanking off the rest of the bandages, he could see that his hands had also turned white. He rested his hand on his pocket. There was something inside of it. Napier stuck his bleached hand into his pocket and pulled it out.

It was a card from his lucky deck.

A Joker card.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you guys think? We've got Jack back or as he's now known: Joker.


	5. Time to Pay the Check

Time to Pay the Check

Tessie hid by the doorpost of the library and peeked around the corner. Bruce was sitting at his desk, working on something. Feeling a little mischievous, she crouched low and tiptoed to the couch that marked the halfway point of the room. Once there, she peeked around the side. He hadn't noticed.

* * *

><p>Bruce fought back a smile as Tessie snuck through the library. It was clear she was trying to scare him. She had been getting more and more playful since he and Vicki started dating a few weeks ago. It was nice to see her acting more like a child than someone who was afraid of her own shadow. Deciding to have a little fun with her, Bruce swiveled his chair so his back was to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Tessie held her breath as Bruce turned his nice leather chair around. Did he see her? She wondered. No, she decided. He would've said something. Tessie's little heart pounded as she tiptoed to the desk. Holding Babar close to her, Tessie touched the edge of the chair. "Boo!" She yelled and hugged the back of the chair.<p>

But there was no reaction. Confused, Tessie pushed the chair around. It was empty. Huh? Where did he go?!

* * *

><p>Once again, Bruce had put his training to good use. He slipped into a shadowy corner after turning around so Tessie couldn't see him. Tiptoeing forward, he grabbed Tessie from behind. "Boo!" Bruce yelled as he began tickling her.<p>

"Stop it Bruce! You're tickling me!" Tessie squealed loudly. He began spinning her around, just as his dad used to do to him when he was little. Tessie was smiling, a big half-moon grin. He stopped when he realized that he was smiling too. It wasn't a bad feeling. Nor was it a good feeling. It was…strange…he had never remembered smiling like this. Not since that night in Crime Alley.

"Ms. Vale is here to see you, Master Wayne, Miss Tessie." Alfred said, standing in the doorway. There was a distant smile on his face.

"That's right…" Bruce said, he remembered that they were going to the pumpkin farm. Halloween was just around the corner. This was also the first time that he had done anything related to a normal childhood.

Vicki stepped into the doorway, a big smile on her face. "Well, I see that somebody's having fun."

"Yep, we are…" Bruce said, rubbing Tessie's hair.

"Come on, let's get your coat." Vicki said to Tessie. "It is pretty chilly outside."

"I must say, Master Wayne…you taking Tessie in was probably one of the best decisions you ever made." Alfred said, watching as Vicki helped Tessie get her jacket on.

Bruce thought more of that. A few years ago, he would've contented himself on staying alone in the manor, only coming out when he needed to. But now he had Tessie and Vicki in his life. In fact, his mind was made up…he was going to take Tessie into his life permanently. But he was going to ask her tonight, when they had a quiet moment.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun today Tessie?" Bruce asked Tessie as he tucked the blankets around her that night.<p>

"Umm-hmm." She said, pulling Babar close to her. "It was so much fun picking out the pumpkins and carving those silly faces on them."

"Yes, yes it was." Bruce said, chuckling before turning serious. "Tessie, I want to ask you something."

Tessie sat up.

"I…I like you a lot Tessie and I'm glad Batman brought you into my life. I want to adopt you. Would you like that?" Bruce asked, clearly nervous.

Tessie thought about his words. He was asking her if he could adopt her. She liked him…he was very nice and had given her so much…smiling, Tessie threw her arms around him. "Thank you Bruce! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks you!"

"You're welcome." Bruce said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Joker paced in front of the gathered board of directors. One thing he hadn't realized when he killed Grissom and stuffed his carcass in that barrel of corrosive acid was now what he was going to do with the company. Of course Grissom had left it to him…but he needed the help of the potatoes, as Grissom fondly called them.<p>

"See…our pal, Grissom, is away on vacation. Overwork and exhaustion. Just what the doctor ordered." Joker said, holding back a giggle. Oh Grissom was relaxing all right…in a barrel of corrosive acid.

"I don't like it. I want to talk to Grissom." A man said, standing up. He was skinny as a stick and as sharp nosed as a rat. Like that Muppet. What was that Muppet's name? Rizzo. That's what it was. Rizzo the Rat. For lack of a better term, that would be that guy's name.

And like all rats, he had to go.

"See…there's a little problem…" Joker said, clasping Rizzo's hand. The joy buzzer got to work. Smoke begin filling the room along with the unmistakable scent of burning flesh and hair. Rizzo looked at him, clearly afraid. As did the rest of the potatoes. It got Joker excited to see everyone so scared. Just like the time he knifed that scrawny little kid in fifth grade for making that bad joke…oh how that teacher screamed…

Joker giggled as Rizzo's now charred corpse slumped back in its seat. "That's what I call 'hot under the collar'. Now that it's all settled. I call this meeting adjourned." Joker said, smiling and leaning back in his seat. The rest of the potatoes, clearly unnerved, got to their feet and left the room. Joker turned to Rizzo's body. "You know something Rizzo…I never liked you." Joker said, chuckling and pulling on the tie.

* * *

><p>Today's the day. Bruce thought as he adjusted the collar and tie. The skies were overcast but it was still light out. So much had changed since that night in Crime Alley. Batman was fulfilling the promise he had made to his parents. But now he had Tessie. And Vicki…they had been seeing each other for about a month by this point. It was promising. Today…today was the day he was going to adopt Tessie…she would now be part of his family.<p>

But the dull ache was still there. He still missed his parents. If they weren't gone…

He decided to pay the visit to Crime Alley before taking Tessie, Alfred and Vicki down to the courthouse. One last visit to remind them that he hadn't forgotten. He was still going to be Batman.

* * *

><p>Tessie was up early, eating a bowl of Coco-Krispies. Babar was at her elbow as he always was. She was wearing her nice blue jumper and had tied a white ribbon in her hair. She was so excited. It had been a few days since Bruce asked her if he could adopt her. And now, today…he was going to adopt her. While they weren't going for some time, she was too excited to sleep.<p>

She heard Bruce come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. "Morning, Tessie." He said as he got some yogurt and fruit out from the fridge.

"Morning Bruce." She said with a big smile. "You're up early." She said.

"So are you. Are you excited for today?" Bruce asked as he sat down with his breakfast.

"Of course I am! And what about you?" She asked, sipping her milk.

"Yes, Yes, I am." Bruce said, clearing his throat. They ate their breakfast in silence. Tessie didn't say anything about it as she was used to it. Bruce finished quickly and got up. "Tessie, I'm going to do something really quick downtown and we'll go to the courthouse when I get back."

"Can I go with you, please?" Tessie asked, curious about what he wanted to do.

Bruce paused as he put his dishes in the sink. A smile crossed his face "You know what…I'd really like that. Thank you, Tessie."

* * *

><p>Bruce didn't know what he was thinking when he accepted Tessie's offer to come along. This was meant to be a private moment between him and his parents. Yet…it was nice that she offered to go along.<p>

They were quiet as Alfred drove them to Crime Alley. Bruce got out first and helped Tessie out. She took his hand and held it tightly. Alfred nodded at them as they began walking down the street. Of course, it was broad daylight and now Bruce was much taller. But he knew every inch of this alley.

After a few moments, they stopped at the spot. Bruce could still see their bodies lying against the cold pavement. Mom's pearls and popcorn kernels were spread out around the bodies. The shadow in the corner, holding out that smoking gun. The man asking the question.

_Tell me kid…have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?_

It was a question that still haunted his nightmares.

Bruce reverently took out the two roses and rested them on the spot as he always did.

"Your mom and dad too?" Tessie asked in a low voice. Bruce nodded. She gripped his hand. "I'm sorry." She said, offering an innocent smile.

He turned to face her. "Thank you, Tessie." Bruce said, gently kissing her temple. They stood there for a couple of moments before turning and leaving to go to the courthouse.

* * *

><p>There was a large group of people in front of the courthouse. Tessie got nervous and pulled next to Bruce. "Vicki!" Bruce said, calling out to the pretty woman. She was wearing a grey yarn poncho and a matching beret over her long blonde hair. Her camera was hanging around her neck.<p>

"Hello!" She said, a smile crossing over her face. "Are you two excited for today?"

"As excited as we can be…" Tessie said.

"Stop being so modest, Tessie, I know you're ecstatic. What's with all of the people?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, some talk about Grissom's company." Allie said, coming up to them. "Never thought you were one to get into politics or mob affairs, Wayne."

Tessie rolled her eyes as the adults began talking. Bored, she turned away, not paying attention to what was going on.

Somebody brushed past her. Somebody wearing a nice suit, tie and top hat like in those old movies Mom loved so much. "Watch where you're standing, kid." He said in a gruff voice, not looking at her.

That voice…it was so familiar…Tessie stared after the figure.

* * *

><p>The courthouse doors opened and a portly man stepped out, flanked by a group of mob types. At once, camera flashes went off and reporters began hurling questions. The man, whom Bruce recognized as Vinnie Piacenza, a mob boss in leagues with Grissom, began to speak. "Today, we filed an injuction to ensure that Grissom Enterprises is in the control of the right people…"<p>

"Oh, he made sure it was given to the right people all right. I was there when the paperwork was signed." A familiar voice said. Bruce furrowed his brow as he listened. "And he signed it with this pen." A man wearing a fancy top hat waltzed up to Piacenza, smiling. For some odd reason, he was wearing white makeup. The man was holding up a large and old fashioned quill pen.

Could it be…? No…he'd been declared dead almost two, three months back. But the voice was his all right…

"Hello, Vinnie, it's your Uncle Bingo. Time to pay the check." The man smiled as he shoved the pen right into Piacenza's neck.

* * *

><p>The crowd began to scream as the fat man collapsed. Did he just…?<p>

The man who shoved the pretty feather pen into the man's neck turned to face the crowd and took off his hat, smiling to the crowd.

No. No. Tessie quaked as the man smiled at the crowd standing there. It was him.

Uncle Jack.

He was wearing clown makeup and his grin was much wider than she remembered.

But it was him.

"The pen…is truly mightier than the sword!" He shouted.

Then the gunshots rang out. Everyone screamed and hit the pavement. Except for Bruce and Tessie. He stood tall, but was just as shocked as everyone else. Tessie clung to him, beginning to cry. Bruce hugged her. She knew he'd keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Bruce could only watch as Jack Napier and his goons got inside the car and drove away. As they were driving away, Napier looked at him…and waved, smiling.<p>

Like he hadn't a care in the world.

Tessie was sobbing into his coat. "He's back! He's back!" Bruce picked her up, tucking his arm underneath her knees to support her. His other hand held her head close to him, shielding her from the scene.

"He's gone now." Bruce said. "It's ok. You're safe."

"Bruce, I'm so scared…" Tessie wailed.

"I know Tessie, I know." Bruce hushed her. He remembered the fear he felt when he watched his parents get gunned down…"Tessie? Tessie, look at me." The little girl looked up at him, wide-eyed. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

And I will keep it. Bruce promised himself as he kissed Tessie's temple.

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Bob shouted and entered the room, holding up a manila envelope. "The photos are back."<p>

"Excellent!" Joker said, snapping the envelope out of his right hand man's hand. "Let's see what we've got here…" He opened the envelope. The first one was of a gawky and bright eyed man with a fedora and a bad tie. "Who's that?"

"That's Knox, the guy you wanted me to follow." Bob explained.

"Hmm…potential…bad choice of tie though." Joker tossed the photo away, bored. There's got to be something more exciting here. The second photo is of a young woman with pretty blonde hair. She looked just like Alicia. "Hold the phone…who's the hot babe?" Joker said, whistling low.

"Vicki Vale. She's a photojournalist. Did stuff in Corto Maltese or wherever the heck it was." Bob said.

"Oh yeah…she's quite the looker…" Joker said but then his eyes caught the final photo. Dropping the one of the dame, he picked up the last one. It was of a man with curly hair and dressed in a nice suit beneath a light trench-coat. He was talking to Vicki.

But that wasn't what got Joker's attention.

It was the little girl standing between the man and Vicki. She was dressed in a white coat over a dark jumper dress, clutching a toy elephant next to her. A limp white bow was tied in her dark hair. She seemed…familiar…why did he know her… "Who's this?"

"Oh that? That's Bruce Wayne with some little brat he adopted. What's her name? Began with a T…Toni…Tanya…Teresa…"

The name clicked as did the memory. That was the little brat the bat had saved. It was because of her that he was dropped into a vat of acid. So the brat was special to the bat? _That_ can be useful…. The clown was going to get back at the bat for what he did to him.

"Tessie." Joker said. "Oh yes, I remember you, little Tessie. Uncle Jay remembers and misses you very well." He took out a pair of scissors and began cutting her picture out. "We're going to have some fun together, oh yes we are."

"Why do you care about some little brat, boss?" Bob asked.

"Oh…you have no idea how special she is to me." Joker giggled as he looked at her photograph. "No clue at all…" the little gears in his mind began spinning rapidly.

A line from a silly song came into his head from a very old movie way back when. It had a princess, bugs, a white bat and an undead zombie in it. Except the line had changed.

"Little Tessie beware, Uncle Jay is awake…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know that I'm going to get tarred and feathered for this but I decided to focus Joker's attention on Tessie for two reasons. One, it never made sense to me why he went after Vicki in the first place (ok, I know Joker is supposed to be unpredictable, but it still felt way out of character). Two, he's wanted to get back at Batman all the time, so why not go after somebody the Batman has shown interest in?


	6. Safe No More

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for over six months but this story has given me so much trouble!

* * *

><p><span>Safe No More<span>

Tessie had calmed down by the time Bruce and Alfred got her home. But she still had the look of a frightened animal about her face. Not that Bruce blamed her. She had just seen the man who murdered her parents walking free. He carried her into her room. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Bruce asked Tessie, still burrowed into his coat. She nodded. Alfred left, presumably to prepare the hot chocolate. "It's ok, honey. He's gone. He's never going to hurt you again." He soothed her.

For a while, they sat there in silence. Bruce rubbed her scalp tenderly.

Alfred returned without the hot chocolate. "A word with you, Master Wayne?" He asked with a firm look on his face.

Bruce nodded and gently untangled himself from Tessie's grip. "I'll be right back, ok?" He said. Tessie nodded as Bruce left the room.

"You might want watch the news, Master Wayne." Alfred said.

"Why, what's going on?" Bruce said as he went into the master bedroom and turned on the television.

"It seems our favorite clown has attacked again." He said.

* * *

><p>Tessie heard them walking away. All alone in her room, she continued to cry.<p>

The sock…she remembered as she turned around and looked at the sock still on her bedpost. Alfred let her keep it on there. Bruce was right, it did keep the nightmares away.

But she was in the middle of an unending nightmare.

Was this a nightmare? If she pinched herself, would she wake up?

Tessie pinched her arm. There was a stinging sensation.

This was real. Tessie realized sadly.

Not even this sock could protect her.

Why was this happening to her?

Why did Uncle Jack come back?

Bruce promised he'd keep her safe…but if this man could kill her parents, he would surely do the same to Bruce. And Alfred. And Vicki.

What about Batman?

Would he look after her?

Maybe he had forgotten all about her.

Tessie felt as if she had been dropped into a deep and dark hole. There was no escape from the fear and isolation around her.

She hugged Babar tight. Tighter than she usually did. There was the sound of crinkling from inside. What was that? She wondered as she looked over Babar. There was a seam on his back that looked newer. Did somebody hide something inside? Tessie got up and went to her desk. Inside was a pair of scissors. "I'm so sorry, Babar." She said, opening the scissors and using a blade to cut the thread.

Hiding inside his stuffing was a folded up piece of paper. Tessie put down the scissors and took out the piece of paper. What was so special about it to hide it? She wondered as she unfolded the paper.

There, in Mom's neat handwriting was a list of names.

A long forgotten memory came back to Tessie.

Hiding in the closet, holding Babar close to her. Footsteps outside. Uncle Jack asking one question.

_Where is the list?_

This was what he was looking for.

This is why Mom and Dad died.

A deep pain filled Tessie. If she hadn't had the list…Mom and Dad would still be alive.

She had to leave tonight. It would keep everyone safe from Joker.

Even if it meant she was alone forever.

* * *

><p>Bruce felt sick as he watched the Joker's bright grin on the television screen. "That luscious tan! Those ruby lips! And hair color so natural…only your undertaker knows for sure!" Joker laughed. "I know what you're thinking. Where can I get these fine new products? Well…that's the gag. Chances are…you bought them already!"<p>

"Love that Joker!" The cardboard cutout said with a sick smile on her face.

"So remember! Put on a happy face!" Joker cackled loudly. The screen cut to an image of the Joker's laughing face on a red and yellow spiral.

From the news report he had managed to catch just before the Joker hijacked the news station, Bruce knew that Napier, or the Joker as he was now calling himself, had somehow managed to kill five people with a chemical called Smilex.

And now eight million more Gothamites were at risk.

Bruce shut off the television.

This had to stop. This had to stop _now_.

He had to learn everything he can about Napier.

Getting up, he headed to the Batcave. Thankfully, hacking into the G.C.P.D.'s database was far easier than he anticipated. For once…he was grateful that the corruption in the police department kept the records from being protected.

* * *

><p>By bedtime, Tessie was ready.<p>

Her backpack was hiding under the bed, carrying all she could take. Two shirts and a pair of jeans. A couple pairs of socks. Toothbrush, toothpaste and a hair brush. Her absolute favorite book of fairy tales. A photo of Tessie, Mom and Dad at the kitchen table. Another of her, Bruce and Vicki at the pumpkin farm. Her piggy bank full of her allowance. All thirty-five dollars and twenty-nine cents of it.

And of course, Babar. There was no way she was going to leave him behind. She rubbed the hastily re-sewn stitches on his back…the list was safely hidden away. Bruce would be safe and never know what she had done.

Tessie got into bed just in time for Alfred to check in on her. "Bedtime, Miss Tessie." Alfred said.

"Thank you, Alfred. Have a good night." Tessie said, forcing a smile on her face. She didn't realize until now how much she would miss his sensible and quiet nature.

Alfred paused, as if studying her. Tessie's little heart began to beat rapidly. Did he know something was going on?

"Is something wrong, Miss Tessie?" He finally asked.

"No." Tessie said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's been a long day. That's all." But it didn't sound very convincing to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alfred asked.

If he only knew how much Tessie wanted to talk about it. She wanted Alfred to tell her that everything was going to be ok and she would be safe…

But then he'd tell Bruce…and then he'd be in danger.

She couldn't live with that if Uncle Jack came and hurt Bruce. "I'm ok." Tessie said, feeling as if a door had been closed forever.

Alfred nodded, seeming to accept her explanation. "Then, I bid you good night." He gave a stiff bow and left, closing the door behind him.

Tessie waited until his footsteps had faded away completely before springing into action. Getting out of bed, she went to the closet and retrieved the fold away fire escape ladder. After stuffing the bed with pillows and covering them with the blanket, she opened the window and hooked up the fire escape.

Everything's set. She thought as she put on her heavy backpack and climbed out of the window.

A strange heaviness sat over her heart as she overlooked what had been her bedroom. Maybe this was a bad idea…maybe she should find Bruce and tell him what's going on.

Yet there is no safe place anymore. Not for her.

"Goodbye, Bruce." Tessie whispered in a soft voice before closing the window and beginning to climb down the ladder.

* * *

><p>Bruce rubbed his tired eyes as he overlooked the chemical reactions for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He had spent several hours overlooking Napier's criminal file. The only thing that had jumped out at him was the fact that Jack was a master chemist from a young age.<p>

Jumping at the hunch, Bruce had checked the list of the items confiscated from each of the Smilex victims' apartment.

All of them had products from Ajax Chemical Factory. A place the Joker was very familiar with.

Deciding to test the hypothesis, he went out to get the same items.

Hair spray. Foundation. Lipstick. Shaving cream. Cologne. Perfume. Toothpaste.

Just everyday hygienic products.

But the sources alone were producing the complex chain reaction needed to cause the symptoms of poisoning.

Hmm…what if he combined them?

Sure enough, everything began bubbling and foaming, a noxious fume began rising. The computer began beeping, having identified the powerful neurotoxins. "Gotcha." Bruce said. Feeling empowered, he began typing down the chemical reactions and products.

"I'll be retiring for the evening, Master Wayne." Alfred announced from the elevator.

"Ok, good night, Alfred." Bruce said, stifling a yawn and returning to typing the formula

"I am very concerned for Miss Tessie." Alfred said.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked, looking up.

"Considering what's happened today, I'm not very surprised that she's withdrawn into the little girl that the Batman brought home nearly four months ago." Alfred said. "You did officially adopt her today. Maybe you should make sure she's all right…"

Bruce thought about this for a minute. Her frightened gray eyes still plagued his memory. Besides…he did promise that he'd return for her when Alfred alerted him about the Joker.

And it hurt. It hurt knowing that she was frightened and alone. He should go to her and make sure she's ok.

But…millions in Gotham were at risk. The families of the five the Joker murdered are no doubt demanding answers.

They deserved them. He knew what it was like to spend decades waiting for answers that will never come.

And there was another reason for his hesitation.

Two of the five victims were a mother and father of two boys. The oldest, a child of eight. The youngest just a few months old.

Two boys that had lost their parents. Just as he and Tessie had.

Isn't that why he is doing this? So that no child will ever have to grow up without their parents because of punks like the Joker and the assassin that gunned down his parents in front of him?

And how many other children out there were at risk of becoming orphans like those two boys? Like Tessie? Like himself?

He could never live with himself if another person died because he waited to get everything to Gordon.

Every second counted.

Tessie had to wait, Bruce decided as hurt settled on his heart. He had to get his evidence to Gordon as soon as possible. "I've got to get this to Gordon as soon as possible." Bruce said, running the printer. "Keep an eye on Tessie until I get back."

"Yes sir." Alfred said, resigned.

* * *

><p>Batman hid in the shadows of the G.C.P.D. rooftop. He was in luck tonight. Harvey Dent and Gordon were having a meeting to discuss security for the annual Halloween Holiday Festival.<p>

"…maybe we should cancel!" Gordon shouted, waving his arms and pacing in the cool October air.

"You think I haven't thought that, Jim?!" Harvey returned, his normally placid face taking on a shade of anger. Batman got nervous. Harvey rarely, if ever, lost his temper. But part of Batman was afraid for Jim Gordon. Harvey stopped, took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm just as frustrated at Mayor Hill are you are."

"It's just that with this Joker running loose…" Gordon says with a sigh. "If that…maniac…is capable of tainting products, what else can he do?"

It's time to nip this in the bud. Batman decided as he left his hiding place. Sure enough, Gordon and Harvey seemed to sense his presence, turning to face him.

Harvey looked at him in both surprise and fear. But Gordon's bulldog like face was still. Did he trust him?

"You're looking for one product. Joker's tainted hundreds of chemicals at the source." Batman said, taking out the folder with the evidence.

"Then whole shipments of products would be poisoned. We'd all be dead." Harvey said.

"No." Batman said, shaking his head. "The poison only works if the components are mixed. Hairspray won't do it alone. But hairspray combined with perfume would. It would be toxic and untraceable." He tossed the folder at Harvey. "Release this to the press. Ajax Chemical products are tainted." Now he had to leave before he wore out his welcome. Batman turned around to leave.

"A lot of people say you're as dangerous as the Joker." Gordon said.

"He's psychotic." Batman said, stopping. He would never cross the line like the Joker had.

"Some people say the same about you. Let's face it. You're not exactly…normal. Are you?" Harvey asked.

An uncomfortable feeling filled Batman. Was it…agreement? True, he hadn't been the same since the day in the alley when that punk with a gun murdered his parents.

"Not exactly a normal world, is it?" Batman said. He had to leave before the uncomfortable feeling clouded all of his judgment.

"One more thing…" Harvey called out. Batman stopped. "What is it with the bat motif?"

A smile crossed Batman's face. He remembered going to the Gotham Zoo with his parents and checking out the bat exhibit. They had fascinated him as much as they had frightened him. "They're great survivors." He said before disappearing off the roof.

Now he had to go home and make sure Tessie was ok. Hopefully she was still awake.

* * *

><p>Bruce took a deep breath and quietly opened the door to Tessie's bedroom.<p>

The nightlight was still burning in the corner, revealing the lumpy bed. It looked like somebody was asleep.

He knew Alfred had checked in on her while he was gone. Alfred would've alerted him if something was wrong.

"Tessie?" Bruce spoke in a low voice. There was no answer. She had to be in a real deep sleep then. Good. Bruce thought as he stepped closer. Hopefully the nightmares wouldn't trouble her tonight.

He was about to lean down and give her a good night kiss when he noticed something.

The lump under the covers hadn't moved, not even in the soft motions of breathing. Bruce's heart caught in his throat. Was it possible that…?

"Tessie?" Bruce asked as he pulled the covers off. Greeting him was a mound of pillows.

No wonder Alfred had been fooled.

Where was Tessie?! Panic began rising in him as he looked around the room for clues. Where could she have gone?! Is it possible she was…?!

He noticed that the windows overlooking the front lawn was unlatched. The only way that could happen was from the inside. Looking outside confirmed his suspicions. The fire escape ladder from her closet was still hooked onto the windowsill.

He noticed other things. Some clothes from her closet were missing. The framed pictures she kept on her bedside table along with her favorite book of fairy tales and piggy bank. Even Babar was gone.

There was no way on earth she'd leave that behind.

It all led to one conclusion. He thought as he ran downstairs to the Batcave.

Tessie had run away. He had to find her and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, I'll agree that what Tessie did was very stupid. However, I tried to write that she was a very frightened eight year old who had just seen her parent's killer walking free and had discovered the thing that had gotten them killed hiding inside her stuffed elephant. Of course she's not going to be thinking straight…and this will come back to haunt her.

So…what did you think?


	7. A Promise Made

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get up but I've been struggling with this chapter for over eight months…but it should flow more smoothly…and I had to eliminate one of my favorite scenes from the movie for this to work. I think you know what it is.

But with that said, enjoy and destroy!

* * *

><p><span>A Promise Made<span>

The Batmobile launched out of the Batcave. Batman kept his focus on the road. The tracking computer, set with Tessie's information, beeped. He was grateful for slipping a tracking device in her backpack ages ago. He had all but forgotten about it.

Where was she? Why did she run away?

Stay calm. He told himself.

She couldn't have gotten very far.

* * *

><p>Tessie stopped, leaning down to take a pebble out of her shoe. Her feet hurt. She felt like she had been walking for hours. For that matter, where was she?<p>

This was a part of Gotham she didn't recognize. People milled around despite the late hour. Cars honked their horns and raced by. The tall buildings seemed to blend into the night sky.

The frightened little girl hugged her Babar tighter. Right now, she wanted was to go home to her warm and soft bed. She wanted to see Bruce, Alfred and Vicki again. She wanted to feel safe.

But it wasn't safe to go back. She remembered, feeling Babar next to her.

Where would she go? What should she do now?

A name and face came to her. Slicked back gray hair. Flinty cold eyes.

Mr. Grissom. He offered to let her stay with him. Maybe he'd be able to help her.

Tessie dug through her backpack, looking for the business card he gave her long ago. She had stuffed it in her backpack after meeting him and promptly forgot about it.

Sure enough, it was hiding in the front pocket. Tessie looked up and saw a payphone. Perfect. Now to get some change.

* * *

><p>"Let's see here." Joker muttered as he overlooked the blueprints of Wayne Manor. After what happened today, there was no way Wayne was going to let his precious little girl out of his sights. She was probably locked up good and tight like a princess in a tower.<p>

Appropriate. He thought with a giggle. Wayne was the Prince of Gotham. A weak one at that. He would probably fall over with a good push.

It's been a good day. First he takes care of Vinnie. Then his plan to make Gotham smile took off beautifully. And now he learned where the Batman's favorite toy has been stashed away.

What a day indeed…

"What are you doing, Jack?" Alicia asked from the doorway of the room. He can smell her favorite perfume. White Diamonds, it was called. Smelled like somebody filled the entire room with flowers and sealed off the windows.

"Working." Joker muttered.

Alicia walked over and put her arms around Joker's shoulders. "Jack, can we please spend tonight together? You never have time for me anymore." She said in an almost sad tone.

Joker groaned. The cloying smell of her perfume was getting annoying. Come to think of it…everything about her was annoying.

Her voice was squeaky.

Her hair dull.

Even her thoughts were insipid.

Alicia…what was he going to do about her? Now that he had Batman and Tessie to play with, he didn't see the need for her anymore. Yeah, she was a nice piece of ass. Yet she's so boring…there were times that he wanted to slap her silly. Maybe a dip in a nice warm bath of chemicals? The thought made Joker smile. Yes…there's tons of Smilex left over…time for Alicia to get a beautiful smile on her face. She _had_ been talking about getting a facelift after all.

The phone began ringing. Part of him was tempted to shoot it just so that damn ringing will stop. "I'll get it." Alicia said as she left. After a minute, the ringing stopped. She might still be useful after all, Joker thought as he returned to his planning. "This is Alicia…oh, hi Tessie."

Tessie. Joker stopped what he was doing and listened in. Was it…?

"No, Carl isn't here. What's wrong? Isn't it past your bedtime? Ok. Calm down. I'm going to pick you up. Where are you now? Stay there. I'll drive up in a white car. It's going to be ok Tessie. I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok, bye."

He heard Alicia grab her keys and walk by. Time to stop her. "Hey Alicia…where are you going?" Joker asked.

"Nowhere." She said, clearly nervous, twirling her keys between her fingers.

So he'd have to persuade her… "Come on Alicia. You can tell your Jay anything…" Joker said, giggling.

* * *

><p>Tessie sat patiently outside the museum. Alicia said that she would be driving a white car and would pull up outside.<p>

"Everything's going to be ok, Babar." Tessie whispered to her toy elephant. "Alicia is going to take us somewhere safe."

"Tessie?" A familiar voice called out. She looked up and saw Vicki standing there. She was dressed in a pretty turquoise blue-green dress, her long blonde hair down and curling around her shoulders. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Oh no…Tessie thought. Now she was going to tell Bruce and he would be in danger.

"Waiting for a ride." She said, shrugging her shoulders. It was the truth. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing a piece for the paper. Bruce isn't with you?" Vicki asked gently.

"I had something to do for school and my friend's mom offered to drive me home when I was done." Tessie said. Her stomach twisted in knots. That was a lie.

"So late on a school night?" Vicki asked, her eyebrow arching up.

"Yeah and she'll be here any minute." Tessie said.

Vicki nodded, her face becoming as smooth as a mirror. Tessie couldn't read if she had bought it or knew she was lying. "Then, do you mind if I wait with you until your friend's mom shows up to take you home?"

There was no way that she was going to get Vicki to go away. Tessie realized as she nodded.

Besides…this would be the last time she would see Vicki. Hopefully, she'd understand in time.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence. "So what is your art project for school about?" Vicki finally asked.

Tessie stumbled. She wasn't a good liar. "Well…I have to do a presentation on an artist that's at the museum."

"Which one? There's many there." Vicki asked.

"Oh…I forget his name." Tessie said, trying to come up with a good answer. "Began with a V."

"Vincent van Gogh?" Vicki asked. "The guy who chopped his ear off?"

That's perfect. "Yeah! That's who it is." Tessie said. Maybe she could get away with it after all.

Vicki looked at Tessie. "Tessie, the museum doesn't have any of van Gogh's works there." Now she was busted. The little girl thought, her fear growing.

The whole truth would come out. Bruce, Alfred and Vicki would be in danger.

"Tessie, does Bruce know you're out here so late?"

Tessie couldn't answer as she watched for Alicia's white car. When would she be here?!

"Answer me, Tessie." Vicki said in a firm voice. "Does Bruce know you're out here so late?"

Tessie shook her head, unable to tell another lie. Finally, a white car showed up. Sure enough, the pretty woman with blonde hair was in the driver's seat. Somebody was sitting in the backseat but she couldn't see who it was. This is it. Tessie thought. "There's my ride." She said as she leapt to her feet and began to run to the car.

"Tessie!" Vicki shouted, hurrying after her.

"Goodbye, Vicki!" Tessie cried out, running to the car as fast as she could. She yanked open the car door to get in. "Thanks for the ride, Alicia."

"It's no problem." A familiar voice said from the backseat.

Oh no…Tessie began shaking. She turned and saw the familiar clown face smiling.

"Did you miss your Uncle Jay?"

* * *

><p>Tessie was shaking like a leaf in a storm. The Joker smiled and reached out for her.<p>

"Get away!" Tessie screamed, slapping his hand and beginning to run.

Joker groaned. And everything was going so well.

Ah well, at least he had backup.

"Go after her, boys!" Joker laughed into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

><p>Tessie ran as fast as she could down the street. Her little heart galloped and her lungs burned.<p>

She could hear a car racing after her.

Was that Uncle Jay's car?

Tessie turned into a side street. It was dark, nobody could see her. But she doubted she could run anymore. Her feet hurt too much.

Hide. She dove behind a trashcan. Hidden in the shadows, she sat still, holding Babar close. Her heart was drumming in her ears. Please don't let them find me. Tessie prayed, shaking.

**SCREECH! **The car turned into the alley and stopped not far from the trashcans she was huddling behind. The lights blinded her and she shut her eyes.

"Where is she?!" A man yelled mere feet away. Tessie tried to stop shaking, praying they wouldn't find her.

"She's hiding. Look behind the trashcans." Another man yelled. "Come out. Come out wherever you are." He began taunting.

Tessie peeked out from behind her hiding place. Three men dressed in dark pants, jackets and hats were kicking the trashcans over, spilling their smelly contents everywhere. Their backs were to her. Maybe she should try escaping back into the street and disappearing into the crowd.

Yes. That's what she'd do…after that…well get away from Uncle Jack first, then decide what you're going to do, Therese Hawkins. Tessie told herself.

Someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream, someone clapped a hand over her mouth.

A hand wearing a thick black glove.

* * *

><p>Batman was glad when her tracker stopped outside the museum. It made finding her much easier. But before he had a chance to get her, Joker showed up. He followed over the rooftops, leaving the Batmobile parked a nearby alleyway.<p>

Tessie was hiding behind some trashcans. Using his training, he climbed down until he was right behind her. Nobody noticed him. It took every inch of resolve he had to not shout her name and give them both away.

Now he had to get her out of here before they noticed she was gone.

"Be quiet and hold onto me." He said. Tessie nodded as he took his hand off her mouth. Batman swept her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he began climbing up the fire escape he had used.

Just in time too. Batman thought as he got up the first story. The goons had moved to the other side of the alleyway. He moved faster.

He managed to get to the roof. His boots crunched on the gravel as he put Tessie down. As he did so, he heard another sound from the alleyway. The sound of high heels clicking on the pavement. Looking down, he saw Vicki entering the alley, curls wildly flying. The goons who were looking for Tessie now turned their attention to Vicki. She flinched as they moved closer to her like wolves closing in on their prey.

"You're not going to let anything happen to her, are you?" Tessie asked, her voice tight with fear and guilt.

He wasn't going to lose Vicki either. Not after what had happened. "Stay here and be quiet." He ordered her. Tessie nodded. Batman got onto the railing, spread out his cloak and jumped down. Using the cloak, he slowed his fall, landing on top of one of the goons.

* * *

><p>Leaning over the railing, Tessie watched in amazement as Batman began throwing punches and kicks. The men who had been chasing her collapsed as Batman beat the tar out of them. It was amazing to say the least. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes got huge. Hugging Babar close to her, she smiled.<p>

He was a hero. Just like Superman in Metropolis.

And he was saving her and Vicki.

* * *

><p>The last thug went down with a loud groan. That should take care of them. Batman thought as he turned to Vicki.<p>

She jumped back and screamed. Vicki's mouth was wide open in shock and surprise. She looked afraid. Not that he blamed her.

Batman heard the sounds of footsteps running down the fire escape. "Vicki?!" Tessie shouted, jumping down the last two steps.

"Tessie!" Vicki screamed, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Time to leave. He knew Vicki would look after the little girl during the time it took for him to get to a hideout and change. Vicki would no doubt contact him with news about Tessie.

From then on, he'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. That was a promise.

* * *

><p>Tessie began crying, relieved that she was now safe.<p>

Batman would no doubt keep her safe.

"What were you thinking?!" Vicki said, turning on the little girl. Anger flashed in her pretty blue eyes. It scared Tessie. "You had me scared sick!"

Tessie felt hot tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, Vicki." She said. She hadn't meant to scare anyone.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to my apartment." Vicki said as the blue and red flashes of a police car came closer.

"Wait…" Tessie said. She wanted to thank Batman for saving her life. She turned around.

But Batman was gone. On the rooftops, Tessie swore she saw a flicker of a shadow running away.

"Thank you." She whispered as Vicki led her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, I really wish I had kept the museum sequence but I didn't know how I was going to make it work.

But the climax is coming up!


	8. Dance with the Devil Tonight

Dance with the Devil Tonight

Joker sat in Alicia's car, watching for the police car in front of Vicki's apartment to leave. Bob was at the steering wheel, tapping his fingers on it in a rhythm. Fortunately, he was parked in the shadows of a nearby alley so nobody could see him. Alicia's body was now in the trunk. He had to put a bullet in her brain. It was because of her Tessie got away. Oh, how she pleaded for her life before he pulled the trigger, begged for the life of the baby…

But there was no baby. He knew it was a tactic to save her worthless hide. Now she'd join Grissom in the vat of acid.

He knew that the brat was in the apartment. Vicki had taken the girl there after the Batman defeated the weasels that had failed to catch Tessie.

An average sized man dressed in a nice brown suit walks into the apartment complex, his phone up to his ear. Joker recognizes the man's frizzy brown hair. It's Bruce Wayne, no doubt to pick up Tessie.

Leaning back and fighting a giggle, he checked to make sure he had enough ammo.

Just in case Vicki or Wayne wouldn't give up the girl. He was counting on it, actually.

Joker couldn't wait to hear them scream.

* * *

><p>Tessie sat on Vicki's pristine white couch, dangling her legs. Her backpack was at her feet and Babar was in her arms. She could hear Vicki pacing behind her, talking on the phone. "Ok. So you're right outside? I'll let you in. See you in a bit. Love you too. Bye." Vicki hung up. "Bruce's on his way."<p>

"I know." Tessie said, shaking.

She was feeling really guilty at having worried Vicki and Bruce. They were nice people and didn't deserve to be worried sick.

"What's wrong, honey?" Vicki asked, touching Tessie's shoulder. "You haven't spoken a word since Batman found us."

Maybe she should tell her. It would get rid of the guilty feelings. Mom always said that guilt always went away with a good talking.

But how can she say it? How can she tell them what happened.

There as a knock at the door. "That's probably him now." Vicki said. Removing her hand from Tessie's shoulder, she walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Bruce brushed down his shirt to ensure that his body armor wouldn't show beneath his clothes. He had managed to get to the hideaway on Finger and Kane Boulevards, changing into a spare suit as Vicki made the call to Bruce.<p>

He planned on taking Tessie and Vicki back to the hideout and tell them the truth. They had to know that he'd be able to protect them. It was the least he could do.

Vicki opened the door. He could see that she was upset. "Hey, thank you for keeping an eye on her." He said.

"You're welcome. I just can't imagine how she managed to get away." Vicki said, stepping aside and letting him in.

Tessie was sitting on the couch, swinging her feet and looking down at her feet.

He ran over, not needing to fake his happiness at seeing her again.

Tessie looked up, her face red and gray eyes frightened. "Tessie." Bruce said as she held up her arms.

He picked up Tessie, hugging her. "Am I in trouble?" She asked in a soft voice, her fingers interlocking behind his neck.

The thought of punishing her was far out of his mind. Bruce thought. Right now…he was just relieved to see her safe again. "We'll talk about your punishment later." Bruce said, brushing her hair with his fingers and kissing her temple. "You had me worried sick."

"I'm so sorry, Bruce." Tessie said, burying her face into his neck.

"Why'd you do it?" Bruce asked.

A phone rang before Tessie could answer. "I'll get it." Vicki said, picking up her cell phone. "This is Vale. Oh, hi, Allie. What's up? Now? All right. I'm on my way." She hung up. "I need to get to the _Globe_."

"Will you be ok?" Bruce asked, putting Tessie down. "That psychopath is still out there."

"Allie's coming to pick me up. He won't let anything happen to me." Vicki said, grabbing her coat, keys and purse. "I'll be back shortly. Make yourselves at home." She left, locking the door behind her.

They were alone. This made it easier to talk to Tessie. Bruce put Tessie down. "Have a seat, Tessie." Bruce said, sitting down on the couch.

She joined him. But for whatever reason, the words jumbled in his mind.

Never in a million years did he think he'd ever be having this conversation.

Why can't he just say the words "I'm Batman"?

* * *

><p>Joker watched as Vicki left the complex. By sheer chance, so did the cop car in front of the apartment.<p>

Good. Joker thought. He turned to Bob, "Time for Uncle Jay to come out and play."

* * *

><p>Tessie looked at Bruce. He cleared his throat, loosened his tie and tapped on his thigh. There was something he longed to say…but he was having trouble talking. Part of her wished that Bruce would just say whatever it was that was on his mind.<p>

"You know what you did was very stupid, right?" Bruce asked after clearing his throat for the hundredth time.

"I know that." Tessie said, the guilt tearing at her. Why did she think that she _wouldn't_ run into Uncle Jay? Running into Batman was a really lucky break. Who knows what would've happened had he not found her?

She cared a great deal about him. Knowing that she hurt him made her hurt.

Bruce took Tessie's hands in his. "Tessie, I want you to, uh, know something. Uh. I want you to know that, um, I'm sorry for not being there for you after what happened earlier today."

Yes…Tessie remembered how hurt and alone she had felt when he left, only to promise that he'd be right back. Maybe if he had shown up, she wouldn't have run away.

"I don't care, um, what you did. I really don't. All that matters that we face things together. Like a family. I made a promise to protect you, Tessie. And I _will_ keep it." Bruce's words were flowing now, his blue eyes looking at her.

There was a knock at the door. Bruce glanced at the door and his expression turned serious.

"Tessie, stay here." He ordered, getting up and preparing to walk to the door. "If I tell you to run, you run down the fire escape outside Vicki's room and don't look back. I'll find you."

"Why?" She asked, looking at him.

**BANG!** The door flew open, slamming against the wall with such momentum that it bounced back slightly. A scream caught in Tessie's throat and her body froze.

She longed to run but couldn't.

Uncle Jay's here.

* * *

><p>Joker strolled into the room, Bob hot on his heels. Wayne was standing by the couch. Tessie was still sitting on the couch as if glued there. Did Wayne spread superglue on the seat of her jeans? Probably did. The image made Joker giggle.<p>

"You thought you could get away from me, now didn't you, Tessie?" Joker asked.

"Tessie, run." Wayne said.

But Tessie didn't move. Instead she remained on the couch, staring at Joker. Oh, the look of fear on her face was so satisfying…

"Tessie, get up and run." Wayne ordered again. When she didn't do as he ordered, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She clung to him.

"Looks like she loves her Daddy." Joker said, grinning.

"I know who you are." Wayne said in a low voice.

So he knows I used to be, Joker thought. Maybe he was going to try talking him out of it and leave his little princess in peace.

"Let me tell you about this guy I know, Jack. Mean kid. Bad seed. Hurt people." Wayne began.

Why that sounds just like…me. Joker thought, amused. "I like him already." Joker laughed. Bob merely chuckled.

"Had a head full of bad wiring, I suppose." Wayne said as he paced before the fireplace. "Couldn't keep it straight up here. Couldn't hear the train until it was two feet in front of him, you know what I mean?" He tapped his skull. "You wanna know what happened to this guy?"

Joker nodded, intrigued.

Wayne pushed Tessie into a back corner, standing before her. "Well, he made mistakes. Got sloppy. And then…" Wayne had gripped the fireplace poker and slammed it into a vase sitting on the mantle. The girl screamed, grabbing Wayne's coat. "He had his lights knocked out! Now you wanna get nuts?! Come on! Let's get nuts!" Wayne held up the fireplace poker, his blue eyes angry.

Ok, he was getting boring now. Time to get rid of him.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something my friend." Uncle Jay smiled at Bruce, cocking his gun.<p>

Tessie felt sick to her stomach.

Oh no.

Not again.

"Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

* * *

><p>"What…?" Bruce felt his heart stop. He heard those words before from the figure that caused his nightmares. From the man who gunned down his parents in cold blood on that cold November night.<p>

"Bruce! Run!" Tessie begged. He had said the same to Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins too…

"I always ask that of all my prey. I just…like the sound of it." Joker fired.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG!<strong> Tessie screamed as Bruce slumped in the corner, falling to the carpeted floor. He didn't move. Like Mom and Dad…

No…no…NO!

"You shot him…you shot him!" Tessie yelled.

"And your point?" Uncle Jay laughed.

A rage burned in Tessie.

She wanted to kill him.

She wanted to hurt Uncle Jay like how he hurt Mom, Dad and Bruce.

"You monster!" She lunged at him and began kicking him. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Uncle Jay merely smiled and grabbed Tessie by the arms. She froze and winced in pain. "I think it's time we got going, sweetie pie. We've got a nice Halloween party waiting for us. I've even got a pretty little costume all picked out for you and everything."

* * *

><p>Bruce could only watch as Joker threw Tessie over his shoulder and carried her away. Babar fell to the floor. While Batman's body armor underneath his suit had protected him, his side still hurt like hell. No doubt the bullet pierced the armor beneath.<p>

He wanted to get up but he couldn't.

He wanted to get Tessie away.

But he couldn't.

Just like how he wanted to protect his parents.

But he couldn't.

The little girl was pounding Joker's back, reaching out to Bruce. She was terrified. "Bruce! Bruce! BRUCE!" Tessie howled as Joker and Bob left the apartment.

Bruce felt worthless. He was Batman and he didn't protect Tessie.

God…I promised to protect her and I failed. He thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Tessie couldn't see through her tears. Bruce was gone. Gone forever. Just like Mom and Dad. Now who was going to come for her? Who was going to save her from Uncle Jack? Batman?<p>

Where was he?!

"Let me go! Let me go!" Tessie cried, pounding on Uncle Jay with her fists. She pumped her legs, kicking Uncle Jay.

He finally stopped "Bob! Give the kid her medicine." Uncle Jay said, annoyed.

"With pleasure." Bob said, taking out a bottle and a handkerchief. "Hold still, you brat!" He poured something from the bottle onto the handkerchief and held it over her nose and mouth. Tessie held her breath, desperate to not breathe in whatever it was Bob poured onto the cloth. But she could only hold it for so long. Soon, she got dizzy. Lungs bursting, she breathed in the stuff. It was sweet smelling. It also made her very sleepy.

Tessie passed out. Uncle Jay's scary smile was the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And it's going to get darker from here on out.

So how is it?


	9. Hymn for the Missing

Hymn for the Missing

The first thing Bruce remembered feeling was a throbbing pain in his side.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was slumped in a corner of Vicki's apartment. A shattered vase and the fireplace poker lay next to his side. The door was wide open.

"Vicki?" Bruce asked, slowly getting to his feet. Damn it. His side really hurt. Reaching down, he felt a round hole in the fine linen fabric of his shirt. It was over the familiar Kevlar armor. Pulling his fingers away, he saw a couple of tiny drops of blood.

How did he get shot?

Faint memories returned to him.

Smilex.

Fighting.

A smiling devil.

A scream.

At his feet was a familiar threadbare stuffed gray elephant.

Babar.

It all returned to him.

_Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?_

The man who had killed Tessie's parents and kidnapped Tessie was the same one who had killed Mom and Dad in that alleyway all those years ago.

Feelings he thought long buried were returning with a vengeance.

Fear. Anger. Hatred. Disgust. Longing.

No need to think about that now. He thought as he remembered the image of Tessie being carried out of the apartment. Her screams echoed in his ears.

The Batmobile can track her…then he noticed the backpack still sitting next to the couch. The tracker was still inside it.

So that lead was out.

He had to find her and fast.

Bruce picked up Babar and the backpack and left the apartment.

The pain in his side intensified and he doubled over.

He needed to get it treated first. Otherwise, nobody would be able to save Tessie.

* * *

><p>What time is it now? Bruce thought as he rubbed his eyes. As if to answer his question, the grandfather clock in the library began to chime.<p>

One, two, three…nine, ten, eleven, twelve.

Midnight. He had been back in Wayne Manor for almost half an hour.

Fortunately, the body-armor had stopped the bullet from doing some major damage. It had merely bruised him and broke the top layer of skin. If he hadn't thrown his business suit on top of it, that bullet would've killed him.

Alfred had patched him up and was now getting him something to eat. That turned out to be a good thing. He was still too stunned over what he had learned. Anger was brewing, anger that threatened to consume him. He needed to be calm now in order to find Tessie.

He looked at Babar and began rubbing the threadbare fabric of his blue-gray body. The glassy plastic eyes stared up at him, reflecting back the soft light from the desk lamp.

Like how his parents' cold eyes stared up at him.

The memory of that cold gray night played over and over in his mind.

He and his family had just left the Monarch Theater after seeing _The Mark of Zorro_ starring Tyrone Fairbanks. They were laughing and spouting lines from the movie as they walked to their car. Bruce could still taste the crisp cold air and popcorn smothered in imitation butter.

Footsteps followed them down Park Row. Bruce got the strange sense they were being followed. Turning around, he saw the two men in the shadows. One tall and thin. The other short and squat. He remembered feeling the tension building in the air as his parents stepped before him. The tall and thin man held a gun up.

The shorter man grabbed Mom's pearls. The thin string snapped. Pearls bounced onto the wet pavement. Dad stepped before Mom and tried to grab the pearls.

The taller man fired. Bruce dropped the popcorn bag. Popcorn scattered everywhere. A bright flash. An explosion. Dad fell. Mom screamed. A bright flash. A loud explosion. Mom fell. Blood began staining the pavement amid the scattered pearls and popcorn kernels.

Bruce froze, shaking and wishing Mom and Dad would get up. But two bright holes spewing red stuff were in their chests. Just like the bad guy in the movie they saw. It meant he was dead. It meant they were dead.

The tall and thin men stepped out of the shadows. Bruce saw Napier's smiling face with cold eyes. He pointed the gun at Bruce.

_Tell me kid. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?_ His voice was demonic, chilling. A gloved finger pulled back the hammer. The locking sound echoed.

"Man let's go!" The other man shouted, beginning to run. "Let's go, Jack!"

Jack looked at him, smiled and lowered the gun. "See you around kid."

And he left him there by the bleeding bodies. Left him a shattered and hollow shell like Tessie once was.

Tessie…all the memories he had of her spun in his mind.

Dangling from Batman's hand over the chemical vat.

Weeping at the kitchen table.

Snuggled in his arm.

Swinging from his arms as she laughed.

Doing her homework.

Reading in her favorite chair.

Picking out pumpkins.

Holding his hand in Crime Alley and the party.

Crying into his coat.

Hiding behind the trashcan.

Screaming for him as Joker carried her out of the room.

Where was she now? Bruce wondered. Was she scared? Was she waiting for Batman? Was she even alive?

He had to find her. He had to bring her home and keep her safe.

He heard Alfred walking back along with the familiar sound of hard heels on the hardwood floor. Looking up, he saw Vicki standing there. Alfred leaves.

She merely looked at him. She knows. Bruce thought.

He should've known that Vicki would've figured it out eventually.

Bruce got up and turned to the window, holding Babar.

"Tell me if I'm crazy." Vicki said as she stepped closer. "But that wasn't just another night for either one of us, wasn't it?" Maybe she understands. But he can't take that risk. Bruce thought as he turned and began pacing again.

He needed to be calm for Tessie.

"I mean, we both got to each other, didn't we?" Vicki asked as Bruce felt himself get drawn closer. She looked at him with surprise, compassion, sympathy and betrayal etched on her face. "Why won't you let me in?"

Of course she was in. Bruce thought as he reached up and pushed a lock of her blond hair out of her face. "You got in." He whispered. But he turned away, determined to get his feelings in check.

"I don't know what to make of all of this." Vicki said.

Hadn't he felt that way? "Sometimes, even _I_ don't know." Bruce said. "It's just something I've got to do."

"But why?" Vicki asked, touching his arm.

The answer was simple for Bruce. "Because nobody else can. Look, I'm trying to avoid all of this but I can't. This is how it is. It's not a perfect world." He said, looking down at Babar.

If it was a perfect world, his and Tessie's parents would still be alive. She wouldn't be in the clutches of the Joker and he'd be living a normal life.

Then again, he probably wouldn't have known her…

"It doesn't have to _be_ a perfect world." Vicki said, reaching up and touching his face. Bruce felt the happiness he had felt return. "I've just got to know…if we're going to _try_ and love each other."

Maybe he and Vicki _can_ make something of a normal life with Tessie and Batman…provided he find the little girl. "I'd like to. But he's out there right now with Tessie…and I've got to get to work."

Footsteps returned. It was Alfred, holding a package in his hands. "This just arrived by messenger, sir." Alfred said, passing a manila envelope to Bruce. He opened it. Inside was a videotape. Vicki watched as Bruce put the tape inside the VCR and pressed play.

After a moment of static, a picture appeared. Bruce recognized the background of the video. It was the manager's office of the Axis Chemical Plant. The Joker stepped into the camera frame, a bright smile on his face. "Hello Brucie boy. Just between you and me, I know you survived my little present. It doesn't matter how I found out. Good thing too, because we've got somebody here who misses you."

Bruce felt his stomach twist as the camera zoomed out to reveal Tessie tied up in a chair. Her head was slumped down. "You bastard…" he muttered, wanting to grab Joker and pound him into a living pulp.

"Tessie? Tessie, sweetie? Wake up." Joker said in a sing-song voice. The little girl moaned, trying to lift her head but it flopped down like a flower much too big for its stem. "Hey." Joker grabbed her head of brown hair and yanked it back. Her eyelids drooped over her gray eyes. Light reflected off of the strip of silver duct tape plastered across her mouth. "Can you tell your Daddy how much you miss him? Hmm?" He taunted. She tried to say something, but the tape gag made it sound incoherent. "Oh, you can't talk. That's ok." He said, picking something out of his coat pocket. "I've got something to make it easier."

Bruce's heart stopped when he saw the very large hypodermic needle in Joker's hand. The tube was filled with a green liquid. "What's that in his hand?" Vicki asked before realizing what it was. "Oh my God…"

"Now this might sting a little bit." Joker said, holding the needle near Tessie's neck. The little girl squirmed and began trying to escape. "No. I take that back. It's going to hurt…_a lot_."

The little girl screamed and began to cry. Vicki buried her face into Bruce's shoulder. He didn't blame Vicki as he had to look away himself. Tessie's cries turned to an ear-piercing shriek. God…Tessie…Bruce felt helpless and hopeless.

But then a new feeling overcame him.

Anger.

Rage.

Napier would _pay_ for killing his parents, Tessie's parents and for hurting Tessie.

"Now that she's had her medicine, I can make my deal." The Joker said as he capped the now empty syringe and put it back in his pocket.

"That was a dose of my new and improved Smilex recipe. She'll end up with a beautiful smile permanently on her face…if she doesn't get the antidote. And how does one get the antidote? It'll cost twenty-million dollars in small bills. And that's not all. I want you to spread out the cash during Gotham's annual Halloween Parade while standing on the Wayne Enterprises float. Oh and don't tell the cops. No excuses. Unless you want sweet little Tessie here to meet her maker with a pretty smile on her face. A pretty wide one that is." Joker began laughing.

Tessie's pained face, tears running down it was the last thing the camera focused on before the feed cut out.

Putting Babar down on the table, Bruce turned to the clock and turned the dials. The secret entrance to the Batcave swung open.

He was going for Tessie and bring her back.

* * *

><p>Batman could hear the preprogrammed Batmobile racing through the Axis Chemical Plant. The Joker's mooks began firing at the car as it destroyed chemical tanks. Good. Batman thought. It meant that they were too distracted.<p>

From his place in the rafters, he saw the office. A lone light-bulb dangling from the ceiling lit the room. He could see a seated little figure slumped over.

Tessie…

Batman jumped down and rushed into the office. It was deserted. The figure's back was to him. Thick ropes bound the little figure to the chair, her hands bound behind that.

"It's ok, Tessie. I've got you." Batman said, taking out his utility knife and beginning to slice the ropes.

But something felt wrong. Tessie's body was too soft. Almost like a doll's.

Batman tipped the figure's head back…only to see a crudely painted grin on a burlap face, framed with a pigtailed brown wig.

A beeping sound from the figure's chest caused him to look down. Attached was a few sticks of dynamite to a counting down digital timer.

Five seconds left….

Get out! Batman dropped the doll and jumped out the window.

**BOOM! BANG! CRASH! **The sound-wave of the explosion propelled Batman further to the ground. He barely managed to roll upon impact to soften the blow and covered himself with his cape to protect himself. Heat burned close, only the insulated cape and suit kept him from being roasted alive.

After a few minutes, the explosion stopped. Batman lowered his cloak and looked up. The Axis Chemical Plant was on fire. The flames rose to the night sky. It was doubtful anyone survived…

Dread filled him. Tessie…was she…? There was no way he could go in there. It was a raging inferno.

Ears ringing and still dizzy from the landing, Batman got to his feet. He took out the switch from his belt to recall the Batmobile to him. No doubt the fire crews would be here soon and he wanted to be as far away as possible before the cops got there.

A sound of whirring helicopter blades sounded above him. "Into the air, Junior Birdman! Missed me!" Joker shouted through a megaphone. Batman whipped around and looked up at the blinding lights of the green helicopter painted with a Joker decal on the helicopter's body.

Joker was standing by the open door, a megaphone in one hand. He laughed. "Looking for this?!" He asked, holding Tessie up with the other. The girl was still bound and gagged. She looked at Batman with frightened gray eyes, struggling to get away. Batman felt relief that she was alive and yet burning anger. "Yeah, watch us!"

The helicopter flew away into the night, the Joker merrily laughing away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I changed up the thing in the Batcave because, frankly, Alfred letting Vicki into the Batcave didn't make any sense to me whatsoever and apparently I wasn't the only one. As the scriptwriter of the movie pointed out later "The day Alfred let Vicki into the Batcave should've been his last day as Wayne's butler." But it's hinted that she's figured it out before (she's had time to change between learning about the alley and going into the cave.

Also, if Batman was trying to save a child (even Keaton's Batman who is probably the most violent of the Batman incantations) I really doubt he'd let the Batmobile blow up the Axis Chemical Plant before he has a chance to save the child.

Yeah, R.E.D's song _Hymn for the Missing_ was on repeat when I was watching this. For some reason, I was really picturing Bruce with Tessie.

Finally, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewing this story. It means so much to me and encourages me to keep going when this is probably one of the trickiest stories I've worked with.

So let me know what you guys think and stay awesome!


	10. Hear Me

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! I swear this story hates me. I'll be going for a while and then hit a brick wall. But I'm close to the end and from now on it'll be full steam ahead!

* * *

><p><span>Hear Me<span>

Something brushed against Batman's foot. He looked down. An empty hypodermic syringe rested at the toe of his left boot. There was a small trace of green liquid clinging to the plunger and a stained needle. Was it the Smilex Joker injected into Tessie? Batman picked it up, putting it into an empty canister on his belt.

He could use the leftover Smilex to formulate an antidote for Tessie.

There was a distant wail of sirens.

Batman jumped into the Batmobile. He was gone long before they arrived.

* * *

><p>Bruce yawned as he watched the process bar on the computer screen tick. It was only fifty percent filled. Only halfway to making an antidote for Tessie. What time was it? He thought as he looked at his watch. It was close to four in the morning.<p>

He was exhausted but didn't want to close his eyes. He was scared of the nightmares he might have.

Besides, he needed to come up with a plan. Joker needed to be stopped. Tessie needed to be found. He had no idea how long it would take for the poison to take effect.

Maybe she was already…

A blanket draped over his shoulders and he smelled the faint traces of perfume. He looked up and saw Vicki there, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "Can't sleep either?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bruce said, looking back at the screen. Her long fingers rubbed his shoulders. "Thank you." He said, touching her hand. Something about her here reminded him of something… "Vicki, what gave me away?"

She sighed. "Remember the press conference earlier today? You didn't get down but stood like a statue. I got curious and asked Allie to go into the back issues and find out what happened. Maybe deep down I've always known but when I learned what happened to your folks in that alley…it all clicked. That's why you took Tessie in, isn't it?" She asked.

Bruce nodded, remembering the image of the little girl dangling from his hand. "It was her eyes. I had seen them before."

"In you?" She asked.

"My parents." He said before telling Vicki everything that happened the day he and Tessie met. "…it was supposed to be a short term thing. Once the list had been found, she'd go and live with other relatives. But one thing led to another and the next thing I knew…I was asking her if she wanted to stay with me for good."

"She's that special to you, isn't she?" Vicki asked, a smile crossing her face.

Bruce found himself returning her smile. "You can say that." His tone turned serious. "I'll be up for a while yet. Get to bed."

"You're one to talk." She said, a stern look crossing her face. "Bruce, you won't do Tessie or Gotham any good if you don't get any rest. Besides, it's not like the antidote will grow legs and walk away if you get some sleep."

"I know and I appreciate you telling me that. But I need to come up with a plan." Bruce said.

Vicki's face turned thoughtful. "I don't know what help I can be but if I can help you come up with something, will you promise to try and sleep? You know I'm not going to stop until you get some sleep, even if I have to drag you to bed."

Bruce smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>The light from the setting sun burned through the open archways of the bell tower. It landing on Tessie, making her eyes hurt. She winced and tried turning her head away. But the knots tying her to the chair refused to budge.<p>

A cold wind blew into the room, making the bells swing. Tessie shuddered, wishing she had her coat nearby.

Her stomach tightened like somebody was squeezing it like a bicycle horn. Pain radiated through her tiny body. Tessie groaned, the sound muffled by the tape that covered her mouth. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did last night.

In any case, she wasn't sure if she could cry anymore.

The memories of Mom, Dad and Bruce haunted her fitful exhaustion. Nightmares that were so intense that she dreaded going to sleep. She could smell the blood and gunpowder. Uncle Jay's laugh always rang in her ears.

Instead, she spent that time trying to get away. She tugged, yanked and pulled as hard as she could. But it didn't work.

If anything, the knots seemed to get tighter.

Guilt tore at the little girl. If she hadn't run away, then Bruce wouldn't have gotten…

She wanted to die.

All of her loved ones were gone now.

Don't think that way. Tessie told herself. She still had Alfred and Vicki. Uncle Jay would've told her if he had hurt them. He did brag nonstop of how Bruce didn't get up.

Somebody was walking closer. The footsteps echoed in her head and she winced at the loud sound. There was a snapping noise and Tessie felt the ropes tying her hands to the chair fall away but her ankles were still tied. Blood throbbed into her fingers, making them tingle. Was this a trap? She wondered, stiffening. "Lunchtime." The man said, pulling the tape away from her mouth.

"Ouch!" She yelped, feeling her skin sting and she rubbed her fingers to get the feeling back in them. She looked up to see the rat faced man with greasy blonde hair. What did Uncle Jay call him? Began with a B…

"Hurry up and eat." B said, shoving a ham and cheese sandwich and a bottled water into Tessie's hands. He turned around and walked away. There was a thump and he paused for a moment before continuing.

Hunger gnawed at Tessie, stronger than the pain. She was so hungry that she could've eaten the chair. Mom's voice rang in her head.

Never take anything from strangers.

Did they slip something into her food?

But she hadn't eaten since the day before. Mom always suggested she eat something when she wasn't feeling good.

Before she could stop herself, Tessie devoured the sandwich with large bites and downed half the water. She was still hungry but her stomach didn't hurt as much now.

She looked down and happened to see a cellphone. B must've dropped it.

Grabbing it, she found the keypad. What number should she call?

There was a number for the police. Tessie tried to remember.

But there was no time.

Then a number came to mind…Vicki made her memorize it in case something happened and Tessie didn't have access to a cell phone.

Tessie dialed the number, her eyes darting around the room as she did so. Her shoulders felt heavy. A faint prayer repeated itself over and over in her mind.

Please don't let anybody come in here. Please don't let anyone come in here.

The phone clicked and a familiar man's voice answered. "Hello?"

Tessie began crying. "Allie?" She asked.

"Tessie?!" Allie asked. "Good God, are you ok?!"

"I think so. Where's Vicki?" She asked.

"She's coming now." Allie said over the sound of somebody running on the other end of the phone. "It's going to be ok, Tess. We're going to get you out of there, ok?"

Vicki's voice joined on the phone. "Tessie? Where are you?" She was calm.

"I don't know." Tessie said, her relief turning back to anxiety. Her vision spun and her stomach began hurting again.

"Take slow deep breaths Tessie. It's going to be ok." Vicki said. "Just breathe." Tessie did as Vicki said. "Now describe the room you're in."

A door slammed nearby. Tessie jumped. "I'm in a big stone room with arches and lots of big bells." She rushed her words, looking for the door. "It's really dusty and cold here."

"Can you go outside?" Vicki asked.

Tessie looked down at her still tied feet. At once she could see how much rope they used to tie her down. "No, they've tied me with so much rope, I look like a cartoon character."

A memory returned to her. Of sitting with Dad and watching a silly cartoon about a skeleton wanting to take over Christmas. He was dancing around, singing a song about how awesome Christmas was…before walking face first into a pole and collapsing into the snow where he disappeared.

How Dad laughed with his deep belly laugh. He fell down, his face red and tears running down his cheeks.

Tessie found herself giggling. Like an itch, the giggles got stronger as she continued laughing, feeling unable to breathe. Her heart pounded and she wanted to breathe. But she couldn't stop. Just like when Bruce tickled her. That made her laugh harder.

"Tessie! Calm down!" Vicki's calm voice turned into a mean bark. "If you laugh, you'll die!"

Something in Vicki's voice made all the humor go away and Tessie stopped. She gasped for air. "I'm sorry." She said, crying. "I couldn't help it."

"It's ok, sweetie and I'm sorry for shouting." Vicki said. "We've got a good idea where you are. Batman is coming for you."

A large hand clapped on Tessie's shoulder. She shrieked, dropping the phone. Whipping around, she saw Uncle Jay standing there, his big red grin threatening to eat up his face.

"It's time to get ready, Tessie, honey." Uncle Jay said.

Tessie's blood turned cold and she shook. Her scream had caught in her throat like a fly in a spider web. A sharp prick hit her other arm and something hot pumped in. Turning her head, she saw Bob injecting something into her arm, looking at the dirty floorboards.

After a moment, Tessie's eyes grew heavy and she slumped over. If it weren't for the ropes holding her down, she would've fallen on the floor. Her vision began fading out.

"Tessie?! Tessie?!" Vicki's voice sounded far away. "Answer me, Tessie!"

Uncle Jay picked up the phone. "Tessie is a little…tied up…at the moment." He giggled before holding the phone away. Tessie couldn't hear what Vicki was saying but she knew it was angry. After a moment, Uncle Jay held the phone back to his ear. "Don't shout, Ms. Vale. Otherwise, you'll wake up the baby. I just gave her another dose of Smilex. Don't forget to tell Tessie's Daddy that the deal is still on. The smile is growing on her face as we speak…"

Tessie slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>It was sundown. Everything was set. Bruce thought as Knox straightened out his tie and looking at the garbage bags they had stashed in the trunk of the car. The parade was set to start in twenty minutes. The vials of antidote were ready and the plan made. But Bruce felt a twinge of guilt for putting Knox in this position. "You ok doing this, Knox?" Bruce asked.<p>

Knox nodded. "If it means getting the scoop on Batman, then so be it."

Of course he had no idea Batman was right there. He'd be standing at Bruce's place on the float, passing out the money. The two men had the same build and hair gave Vicki the idea to have him pretend to be Bruce. It would mean that Batman would be face to face with Knox…but it would be worth it if it meant saving Gotham and Tessie.

Bruce smiled. "Thank you." He said, squeezing Knox's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Knox said, a faint smile crossing his face.

Bruce turned to Vicki, her face still red. She and Allie had run from City Hall where they had studied the parade route, telling them that Tessie had called. But thanks to that once phone call, Batman knew where Joker was holding Tessie.

"And are _you_ ok?" Bruce asked, squeezing Vicki's hand. "It's not too late to back out."

She shook her head. "You know what Batman ordered for us. Don't worry. Allie will keep an eye on me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Knox said before getting into the car.

Vicki looked at Bruce one last time before forcing a smile on her face. "You be careful."

Bruce kissed her, trying to savor each moment before pulling away and looking at her. "Always."

Tonight, he had to be.

It was the only way he could save Tessie and avenge his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The final chapters are closing in. I hope this was worth the wait and that I'll get this story done before the third anniversary.


End file.
